Summer Sings the Sweetest Song
by afro-dite1
Summary: Ahhh, the questions everybody wants answered. When everyone returns to Hillridge, will everything return to normal? What did Miranda do this Summer? Why didnt Larry go to Italy with the rest of the gang? Who has been bitten by the love bug? COMPLETE!!!
1. The Star Returns

I don't know if I need a disclaimer but if I do consider this it: Just to make sure I don't get hauled off to jail or something. I aint named Disney so I don't own Lizzie. This goes for any other chapter I put up after this. I don't aim to type the same thing over and over.  
  
The plane ride home was a long one and she stared out at the wide expanse of blue skies with their fluffy white clouds that engulfed the plane wondering if she made the right decision returning home to Hillridge. After all, she was famous back there, maybe not a superstar but famous all the same. She was going to miss all the attention but she knew that she would have missed her friends and family even more if she had stayed. She felt someone staring at her and turned. Her gaze collided with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. She quickly averted her eyes and prayed that he did not notice that she was turning pink. Man! was he gorgeous. She surely would have missed this opportunity if she had stayed. She would have probably be suffering through yet another fashion designer trying to play Space Age Barbie with her with the most atrocious outfits she had ever seen. She did like the singing part though. Nothing gave her such a rush as belting out 'Mira a Miranda' to an adoring crowd shouting out 'TE AMO' at the top of their lungs.  
  
That guy was staring again. She thanked God that she was an only child. If she were Lizzie she probably would have to sit next Matt instead of this Spanish-speaking stranger with the shocking and intense blue eyes while her parent sat in front. Maybe she should talk to him. He smiled at her and her insides turned to jelly. Or maybe not. Stardom still didn't prepare her to talk to super hot guys. Then again she was considered hot too after her makeover and she knew it. She had her hair in layers now AND it was streaked with brown. The makeup tips her performer aunt gave her didn't hurt either.  
  
With this mental dose of self-confidence she opened her mouth to speak when she realized that he had fallen asleep. Oh well! It was a 4 hour flight, she had time. They were only in the air about a half hour.  
  
Three and a half hours later she woke up to the captain's pseudo cheerful "Welcome to California" as well as a thickly accented "Miranda can I have your autograph?" she looked over surprised. She loved being famous!!!!!!  
  
"Of course!" She flashed him a winning smile "What name should I put?"  
  
"Miguel"  
  
"So Miguel.... do you live in Cali?"  
  
"I'm not Miguel. My boyfriend is. I'm Roberto."  
  
"Oh........ OOOOHHHH! Well nice to meet you Roberto. I'll sign one for you too." Why did the good ones have to be gay or taken? WHY?!?  
  
With that she signed another large Miranda flashed him a smile and proceeded to follow her parents who already had her carryon bag.  
Hillridge! She was home at last. It felt good. The first thing she would do was to head over to Lizzie's and find out about that incredible opportunity to go to Italy that she missed as well as everything else like graduation and the yearbooks. AND she was going to see Lizzie's surprised expression when she informed her that she had become a singing sensation. She would show her all the super fly clothes that she got PLUS the new hairstyle PLUS the CANTANTE MEXICANA award PLUS her picture in the Caliente! magazine PLUS her CD. She had to say this again HER CD! HER CD!!!!! Something she dreamt of all her life was real.  
  
Her only regret was not sharing this with Lizzie right away but she couldn't even get unto AOL in Mexico. Sure she had the disk with the 1000 free hours but what she didn't know was that in Mexico to dial up to AOL was the equivalent of making a real overseas phone call to California. Her first week in Mexico totally SUCKED because of that. She promised Lizzie that she would be on every night. And overseas phone calls were ridiculous there. It actually costs whole DOLLARS to talk for ONE MINUTE!!!! Boy was she glad to be living in the United States. Even though, come to think of it, if she had stayed in Mexico she probably would have gotten rich enough to afford those phone calls and more. As it was however she was only able to make one call the whole time there and when she did it was to hear that Lizzie and the rest of the 8th grade Hillridge Junior High class had gone to Italy. Can you believe it? ITALY!!! After years upon years of school they had to go and reap the rewards of that labor when she couldnt enjoy it. Lizzie would be green with envy when she heard about her summer though. This trip to Italy would make it a light green. They were suposed to fly in from Italy the week before so she should be home missing her right now. As soon as she was able to convince her mother that she was not too tired even after the long plane ride and that performance she gave late last night she was going over to her best friend's house for the biggest gossip session teenaged girlkind has ever experienced.  
  
Great! They were home. She ran up the stairs as fast as was possible under the circunstances (The circumstances being a suitcase weighing a ton dragging behind her) and ran back down almost colliding with her father in the process. She had just reach the doorway when she heard her mother's voice.  
  
" Hold it right there superstar.Where do you think you're going."  
  
"I have to see Lizzie,Mom. "  
  
"But honey we just got home and you've been working yourself too much these past few weeks. Its time to slow down. You dont have an interview or photo shoot to do or a performance to prepare for later. I think you should rest and try to get accustomed to your old way of life again. You can see Lizzie tomorrow"  
  
"I understand Mom but my old way of life would have included me over at Lizzie's house right now.Please can I go? I promise I won't stay long and I'll rest forever after that if you want me to."  
  
"Ok fine but be home early."She flew out of the house excited and then slowed down. She had to walk the walk now. She was a Latina legend. She proceeded to saunter taking in Hillridge and how it never changes.  
  
Or did it? She sucked in her breath but got no air. Her legs felt weak. Maybe the bright lights had messed with her eyesight. Was that?. NO! It couldnt be!!! 


	2. Ch Ch Changes

Miranda licked her lips and willed her legs to start walking again. 'Be calm Miranda. Its just Tudgeman. Oh but what a fine looking Tudgeman he was all of a sudden. But It wasnt as if I havent seen him look this good before. He was HOT! at my party.'But not this hot. Larry had gotten a tan. Larry had started to get the beginnings of some very manly facial hair. Larry wasn't wearing that awful polo shirt. Larry.... wait a minute since when did she start calling him Larry? Tudgeman was more like it. In more ways than one. Ok stop the dreamy musings! He's coming over.  
  
"Larry, is that you?"  
  
"Miranda you do look stunning. This summer holiday has turned you into Venus! Not that you weren't a goddess before but now!You're Venus."  
  
"Oh so one summer in Italy and you turn into an expert on Roman Goddesses?" She asked coyly. Was she actually flirting with Larry Tudgeman?  
  
"Nope that can't be it because I didnt go to Italy. Venus's Greek name is Aphrodite, and THAT I learnt from my summer vacation."  
  
"Huh? You didnt go to Italy?"  
  
"No, I went to Greece instead for my cousin's wedding."  
  
"I didn't know you were Greek."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Miranda..... But yes My grandfather on my Mom's side is from Greece and my Aunt still lives there. Her daughter got married in July so we all had to go to the wedding and miss the Italian trip of a lifetime. Kinda like you... Amazing how we have so much in common, isnt it?" Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"We don't have anything in common Tudgeman, missing that trip was just a coincidence.Anyway, I have to get to Lizzie's place now."  
  
"She isnt there. She went to Disneyland with her family two days ago and Gordo went with them."  
  
"How am I going to find out what happened in Italy now?"  
  
"Well I've been home almost a week now I know what happened there but you'll have to go with me to the Digital Bean to find out."With that he smiled at her. How come she didnt notice that his smile was so spectacular before? Maybe going with him to the Digital Bean wasnt such a bad idea but all of sudden she didnt want to hear about Italy. She want to hear about whatever, or whoever was responsible for his transformation and who taght him to smile like that so that her heart started to beat at the speed of a drumline!  
  
She agreed and they proceeded to the hottest hangout in town since like ever. She had been there millions of times before but never with Tudgeman. Time to figure exactly what happened to him this summer.  
  
"So Larry, what did you do in Greece? Other than go to the wedding that is. You look different and you must have gone to the beach because you have a marvelous tan."She cast a secret glance sideways to see how he would react to her compliment.  
  
"Do you like the difference Miranda?"Well Larry was never a shy person. He was always full of self confidence and he had regaled his virtues to anyone who would listen in the past. The only difference was that now she was willing to listen but was she willing to tell him that?  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. You look great Tudgeman. Honestly.But you didn't answer MY question."  
  
"Well I did go to the beach often, my aunt owns a beachfront resort. I also started got into wrestling and soccer, my cousins Nikolai and Andreas got me into those, especially the wrestling. They toughened me up real quick. Maybe sometime I can show you some of the moves I learnt."  
  
"I'd like that" No she wouldn't but he was a hottie now she'd say she liked it if he dipped anchovies in vanilla frosting.  
  
"I want to try out for the the team in high school so I'm in heavy training mode now. I jog five miles every morning now plus I lift weights. I need to bulk up. Oh I'm sorry I'm talking your head off arent I and you wanted to hear about Italy not Greece "  
  
"Actually I don't mind I like hearing about what you did. You've changed a LOT but even though change is good I hope you didn't re-invent yourself just for high school you were cool before too."Why was she sounding like Gordo. Speaking of Gordo how did he get to Go to Disneyland with Lizzie? "But about Italy, what do you know happened there? Did anyone 'hook up'?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, rumor has it that Lizzie and Gordo did. But that's not the most sensational news."She eyes him curiously. She wasn't surprised to hear about Lizzie and Gordo. It was a long time coming. But what could be more interesting than that??? "It seems that our fair Ms. McGuire quite a striking resemblance to an Italian pop singer named Isabella, which coincidentally is the Italian for Elizabeth.The details of what exactly happened are sketchy but it seems that Lizzie ended up imitating and then singing with her in a major concert. In the middle of all this. or maybe it was at the end she kissed Gordo."  
  
"She did what!? She kissed him? Wait hold up, Lizzie's a pop star TOO!!!!? And I thought she would be jealous. So she returned to California right. She didn't stay tover there for the lure of the bright lights and you're not telling me did she?" Miranda was talking way too fast but she had to rehash the facts. Her head was spinning.  
  
"What do you mean too..Why would Lizzie be jealous? Are you going to tell me that you became a singing sensation over this summer too?"  
  
"Well that's what the Mexican magazines say." She was blushing. Miranda Sanchez was blushing. Because of something Larry Tudgeman had said. Something is weird here.  
  
They were now at the entrance of the Digital Bean. When they walked in she noiced that something was different immediately. Since when did the Digital Bean have stairs? "Hey Larry, what's up there?" "You really didn't hear anything about what was happening here did you. The Digital Bean added a dancing area upstairs. They're now officially the first internet café/coffee house/ teen club in Hillridge. Wanna come back and check it out tommorrow with me?"  
  
Larry just asked her out on a date. A real date. This wasn't Cody Pierson asking her to a dance. This was a really hot guy wanting to take her to a club, a teen club. This really hot guy was still Larry Tudgeman though. What if he was still the king of weird? What if she said yes and he ended up eating worms or something? What if he really is as cool as he appears. If she turn him down she might never have this chance again. What was she to do? Better yet what was she to say? 


	3. Larryand Lizzie

CHAPTER THREE: LARRY AND LIZZIE  
"Just say yes." It was as if he had read her mind.  
  
She eyed him curiously and responded "And if I don't?"  
  
"Well in that case I'll just have to follow you around until you do."  
  
"So I should just say yes now and spare myself the suffering right?"  
  
"Something like that. So how about it Miss Sanchez, you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah I think I am." With her acceptance they fell into an awkward yet exciting silence with a slight smile tugging at both their lips. Larry was on pins and needles. He wasn't a big fan of silence. I t allowed other people too much time to think and he was thinking that if Miranda had too much time to think she would think that going out with him was a bad idea. Okay HE needed to stop thinking so much because he was rambling, even if she didn't hear it.  
  
"So Miranda, tell me about YOUR eventful summer." Smooth escape for the Tudgemaster. "How did your boring family trip turn into the vacation of a lifetime?"  
  
"Well my Uncle, Tio Ricardo, owns a pretty cool café where Mexican actors and musicians like to hang out. Close to the beginning of the summer a music producer came in. He was acting as a talent scout for a competition called 'Cantantes Mexicanos'. He was supposed to find singers and dancers willing to perform in a tour specifically for undiscovered talent in Mexico. Each person would have a song written for them and then a panel of judges would choose one person to be the 'Cantante Mexicano' or 'Cantante Mexicana'  
  
I was working in the café that day because one of the regular waitresses was out sick with the flu and well they play the hottest latin music there. I didn't realise that I was being watched when we (some of the rest of the staff) started making up dances on the spot. Well I got kinda carried away and started to sing REALLY loud. The others started laughing at me so I stopped but Mr. Martinez, the producer asked me to go on and then asked to talk to my parents. Next thing I know I'm going all over Mexico City singing 'Mira a Miranda' and loving it."  
  
"What about that 'Cantante' thing? Who won it?"  
  
"Well actually I did but if I accepted it I would have had to sign a one year contract and that meant staying in Mexico. So I declined and came back home. The still gave the trophy though AND they felt so bad about me leaving that I did get to cut a CD with six tracks on it. You wanna come over to my house and listen to it tomorrow? That is before we come back here."  
  
"Sure but wouldn't you want to go over to Lizzie's when she comes back?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she was coming back tomorrow?!? Of course I'll be there but you're not getting off so easy. We'll do the CD thing another time" Wow what was happening here? She was blatantly inviting Larry Tudgeman to her house. Well stranger things have happened. She cant remember any at this moment but she was sure that they had.  
  
The next morning she woke up to the phone's incessant ringing. Why wouldn't anyone get that? She groped for it without opening her eyes and accidentally knocked her super funky 'lips' to the ground stopping the ringing. Reaching for it on the ground she fell out on the bed and bumped her head on the ground. Oh Great! Just because Lizzie was out of town the clumsy forces decided to center on her instead. Hoping that the caller would give up and hang up Miranda made herself comfortable on the carpet, too lazy to climb back into bed.  
  
"Miranda, pick up! I know you're hoping that I hang up but I won't." She swore the muffled voice she heard yelling sounded like Lizzie's. Oh well she must be dreaming.  
  
"And you're not dreaming either now PICK UP!" That woke her up.  
  
"Lizzie?" she yelled out of breath after the struggle to detangle herself from her blanket and find her phone. "Oh my gosh! When did you get back?"  
  
"Late last night, or was it this morning? I'm not sure but I missed you so much! You wouldn't believe how much has happened to me since you've been gone"  
  
"Actually I would but you're not gonna believe me! I can be over in about a half hour but there's one thing I'm itching to know now. Gordo?" There was no need for any other words, they both knew what she meant.  
  
"Miranda, I'm all tingly!!!! Nothing's official yet but something's different. You know, new and exciting. It's like I never really SAW him before now. I'm making absolutely no sense aren't I?"  
  
"Actually you're making perfect sense but I'll tell you when I get over there."  
  
"That might be best, I hear him coming now.  
  
"Who? Gordo? He's there now?!?!!"  
  
"Yeah, he went with us.."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"...and it was too late for him to go home."  
  
"Ok well my mom is calling so see ya soon!" was her response just after she heard her mom's voice.  
  
"It was good hearing my best friend's voice again." Lizzie always could say the sweetest things.  
  
"Igualmente."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. That's Spanish for same to you but I gotta go see you soon."  
  
With that they disconnected. 


	4. Together At Last

Lizzie hung up the phone and danced around her room. Miranda was home!!!!!!!!!! They could talk forever and ever and ever. She couldnt wait to brief her on Rome and knowing Miranda she knew that she would have some exciting stories to tell her about Mexico too. Even if what happened wasnt really exciting Miranda always made it seem so. Besides she would have someone to talk to about Gordo. She was dying to tell someone about the excitement that was welling up in her but it wasnt going to be Gordo. At least not until he told her how he felt first. Like REALLY tell her. She was so glad her best friend was back home!  
  
She opened the door to her room still dancing to the music in her head and collided with Gordo who was just behind her doorway.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gordo are you ok?" She asked the figure on the ground "I am sooo sorry."  
  
"I'm fine, or at least I will be in a while." Came the pained reply.  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"No................ well actually yes. Lizzie we need to talk before Miranda gets here." The concern in his voice made her frown.  
  
"Oook, What up?"  
  
"The thing is.... this past week has been um.. different. Ever since we uhhhhh ......."  
  
"I know since we....."  
  
"Right! Well I've been thinking and.........."  
  
"And what?" She knew what was coming. Or did she? She hoped she knew.  
  
"I like you Lizzie. A lot. And I think that you might like me too. At least I hope you do." She saw the hope in his eyes along with the great effort that came with this statement. "And well I know that I'm not tall or good looking or anything but........what I'm trying to say is that well I was hoping that you would be my.. you know what just forget that I said anything" Everything came out in one breath. He looked miserable. And cute. Yeah he definitely looked cute especially since he had turned shade of pink she had never seen before throughout the whole speech.  
  
"No Gordo I dont want to forget it. I want to be.." Now it was her turn to blush. She couldnt get it out. He let out a relieved and excited sigh. He didnt even realize that he was holding his breath.  
  
"You do? So I didnt just make a fool of myself?"  
  
"No Gordo you didnt. I wanted you to ask me since Ethan's party but I wasnt sure how I really felt. Rome changed all that. It showed me how much you cared for me. That's why I um.. kissed you "  
  
"Sooo can I ..... give you a hug?" A hug? A HUG?!!! He knew he didnt want to give her a hug! Why did he feel so nervous around her. The were a couple now!  
  
"Sure." She really wanted him to kiss her but.. And her thoughts were blocked out when he took her in his arms tilted her chin up and kissed her. Simple. Sweet. And sooooo right. Nothing else existed but him, her and the wave of emotions that swept over her. She was in heaven.  
  
"Will you two come up for air long enough to welcome me back?" The froze and turned around to see  
  
"Miranda!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed right into his ear and he winced. "I'm so sorry Gordo. Again. I'll make it up to you I promise."  
  
"And I promise to make sure that you do." His meaning was not lost on her and she blushed. His arms were still around her waist and she found herself getting lost in his eyes. Miranda rolled her eyes trying not to laugh and shook her head slowly. Lizzie saw her out of the corner of her eye and broke away blushing even more. The two girls then hurled themselves at each other squealing excitedly as the hugged each other jumping up and down. Man was it good to be back Miranda thought.  
  
"Miranda you look spectacular!!! I love your hair." They ran into Lizzie's room and jumped unto her bed. "You would not believe how much I've missed you! So tell me what have you been doing all this time I was suffering without?"  
  
"As far as I see it you werent exactly suffering just now." Oooh she was going to have fun with this situation. What was the use of having two best friends like each other if you couldnt make them squirm about it? That was Gordo's cue to leave, however, before the two of them began their uncomfortable girl talk which because of the situation would undoubtedly include him.  
  
"Umm guys I think I'll go now before my parents think the McGuires have kidnapped me. See you later."  
  
"Bye Gordo." You could hear the blush in Lizzie's voice although she struggled quite successfully for it to not show on her face. He smiled and turned.  
  
"Bye Lizzie. See ya Miranda. Welcome back." With that he turned and left. 


	5. Tell All

We interrupt the scheduled story for a brief Author's Note:  
  
Hi people. I haven't seen the Lizzie McGuire Movie yet but I read the whole summary on TVTome so if I get any facts wrong let me know will ya?. I know I know I can hear your astonished GASP!!! But its entirely NOT my fault. I live in a sad ,sad country where it didnt open till yesterday. Oh the horror! I'm supposed to go see it today though. But seriously where I live is really not that bad though. I get compensated for its lame cinemas because its a Caribbean paradise;p Oh and by the way if you're wondering I live in Trinidad. I decided to tell y'all a little about myself. I figured that if you liked me you would actually start reviewing. Thanx to tha two people who did. I felt so special. I jumped up and down when I got the first one. I was like SOMEBODY CARES! SOMEBODY CARES! Newayz. I'm seventeen. I sing and write songs and poetry and all that artistic literary crap. I'm writing my novel too. I'm in the middle of my exams so if I slow down with the updates have patience with me. They're really important. I do A'levels which are basically the college entrance exams in my country. This is my first fanfic sooo tell me what you think. Bye! CHASE  
  
Oh and TREMORS IZ DE HOTTEST CHEERLEADING SQUAD IN DE WHOLE OF TRINIDAD AND WITH PRACTICE WE WILL BE DE HOTTEST IN DE WORLD!!!!  
  
We now return to you regular programming already in progress.  
  
As soon as Gordo was out of earshot both girls let out excited screams.  
  
"Lizzie! What did I interrrupt just now???" Miranda's eyes danced with merriment. She still couldnt believe what she saw. Well actually she could. It was obvious they would hook up some time but she was still shocked when they did and a little disappointed that she was not there to witness the whole process including the awkward phase. In a way it was a good thing she wasnt there though because she knew that she would have acted as a buffer and that they would have been able to bear their feelings for each other longer without saying anything. Look how long it took them before now. With her gone however, they had no choice but to face their feelings. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make for her two friends.  
  
"Miranda you would not believe all the things that happened to me while you were away!!! And I'm not only talking about Gordo."  
  
"LETS talk about Gordo. When did all this happen? Start from the top. And dont leave out anything." She was dying to find out.  
  
"Well a little while after you left Gordo started acting kinda strange. Like I would catch him staring at me and one time when I asked him if I had something on my face, he told me that I was perfect. I was like Oook. But anyways I'm straying. Ethan had a party wile you were gone that you would have so liked. It was a murder mystery party and he wanted to invite you but well you werent here. So- "  
  
"Ethan wanted me at his party and I missed it? ETHAN?!!! I have the worst luck ever!"  
  
"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"  
  
"Oh I do I do."  
  
"Ok then. Where was I? Oh right. So the party was really cool because you had to solve a murder but every time I saw a clue Gordo either got it first or disproved it. I was so mad and then Kate, yup of all people her had to go tell me that Gordo was trying to get my attention because he likes me and that the whole school knew but me. Wait, did you know?"  
  
"Basically. I had really strong suspicions. But Kate did that? That was so unlike her to be nice!"  
  
"Actually she's nicer than you think but that night I think that she just got caught up in her character. She was the sweet writer of children's stories."  
  
"So what happened that night?  
  
"Well I let Gordo win because important to him and I told him that I um noticed him and I really think he was going to ask me out but my Dad interrupted."  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"Well he signed my yearbook really sweetly, which by the way you need to do, and I kissed him when we were taking the 8th grade picture. On his cheek." She added hastily when she saw Miranda's eyes swell open wide.  
  
"And what happened in Italy Miss Pop Star!?"  
  
"You know?!! I wanted to tell you myself. How do you know?"  
  
"Can we get back to what we were talking about before?" She remembered who told her with a small smile.  
  
"Ok fine." She said with a plaintive voice but actually she liked nothing better than talking about Gordo. Except maybe being with Gordo. "Well you know we went to Italy and I didnt pay too much attention to him because Gordo because of that stupid Paolo"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ahh. So your informant didnt inform you well. But I'll tell you about Paolo later. All you have to know now is that I snuck out to meet him and Gordo took the rap for me when I was going to get caught. He was almost sent home because of me. That's when I realized that I liked him and ell at the end of the trip I kissed him. Like really kissed him this time. And then when I came home. That very same day we got an invitation for me and four companions to go to Disney World so I took Gordo along with my family.  
  
"Why did you get invited to Disney World?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this! Walt Disney Corporations owns the Record label that Paolo and Isabella perform under and they want me to be a pop star here!!!!!!!" But anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. When I realized that I forgot to pack Mr. Snuggles Gordo bought me a stuffed Mickey Mouse to sleep with. I was feeling like Alert! Alert! My heart is melting! and I told him that he was the sweetest guy I had ever known. The whole trip was kinda weird because our hands kept bumping and we kept falling on top of each other like if the forces of nature decided to take matters in their own hands and literally throw us together."  
  
"Aww that's so cute!"  
  
"You havent heard the weirdest thing yet. On our way back, Oh My Gosh! We got to come back in a private jet can you believe it a PRIVATE JET MIRANDA!! But yeah, we got to eat anything we wanted so Gordo and I asked for fortune cookies. Mine said 'Your soulmate is right beside you keep them there' and his said 'The love of your life is ready to find out that you are theirs' so we were like this has to be wrong but when we picked out other fortune cookies I got the same thing he did and he got the same thing I did. We thought that those were the only two that were in the cookies but Dad's said 'You will gain a great fortune but you will treasure more the wealth of love you already possess' We were major weirded out."  
  
"So how did that turn into the fairy tale lip lock that I just witnessed"  
  
"Well he wanted to talk and after centuries of blushing and stalling he asked me to be his girlfriend. Well he never got the word out but I got the drift. What about you? Something surely happened to you this vacation. SPILL!"  
  
"Miranda! Pick up the phone sweetheart its your mom!" Jo's voice wafted up the stairs interrupting their conversation." Lizzie couldnt find the cordless underneath the large piles of clothes she still had from trying to find outfits for the trip so pressed the button to turn on the speaker phone instead.  
  
"Mamí is something wrong? What's up?" Miranda's voice held a tinge of concern in it. Why would her mother call Lizzie's she just got there.  
  
"Nothing's wrong sweetheart. You just got a very interesting phone call and I thought that you'd like to know about it right away. A representative from Walt Disney Corporations just called . You're going to Disney World tomorrow with four 'companions'" 


	6. Britney and Shakira

Hey people! Thanx for tha reviews. Starcrazed, daydreaming beauty & angelicallycharmed, y'all can make a person feel so loved. Especially me fellow Trini to de bone! I didnt think it had other trinis that use this site well now i know. But I digress. Unfortunately I havent seen the movie yet. WAAA!!!! I was cruelly tricked into believing that it was opening last Friday but instead its opening tomorrow. I know for sure now because I checked the movie listings. The down side is it only opens in Movie Towne which costs a whole thirty stinkin' dollars. At the price we have to pay for Lizzie. My boyfriend hasnt read this story yet because I am not seeing his review yet. For this he has to suffer! What do you all suggest I do? Nothing too violent though because I do love him. OMG!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Just as I am writing this like RIGHT NOW I'm hearing on the radio that Hilary Duff and Disney have officially parted ways because they couldn't agree on the direction of her career. Damn you Disney!!!!! The announcer also had to officially ruin my day by saying and I quote "That rules out a sequel of the Lizzie McGuire Movie."Damn you Adrian!!!! Not really. I love Adrian ;p  
  
@},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},- @},-@},- @},- @},- "Miranda!! Did your mom just say what I think she said?!!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Lizzie do you think!!." The words rushed out of Miranda's mouth tumbling over each other. She suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"How did this happen!! Miranda?!" She knew something had happened in Mexico she could almost feel it but she had no idea what. Could it possibly that Miranda had experienced the same thing that she did?! Why did Disney want her? And why was it so familiar to what happened to her? "Miranda you have exactly 10 seconds to tell me EVERYTHING!!!" she said holding her pillow over her best friend's head.  
  
"Ok ! Ok! Stop with the threats of voilence! I'll talk !" With that she launched into the events of her vacation ending with her encounter with Roberto.  
  
"Miranda, do you know what this means? WE'RE GONNA BE POP STARS!!!!! This is amazing. I always knew that we were kindred souls. It's almost like a twin thing only instead of you feeling what I'm experiencing you get to experience it too!!!! Oh wow. I just thought of something. I could be like the next Britney Spears and you could be like the next Shakira! This is going to be sooo much fun!" Throughout this statement Lizzie had been working her way up to a frenzied excitement and taking Miranda along with her on her roller coaster emotions which culminated with her holding on to Miranda and jumping up and down with excited screams. When they were both out of breath they slumped unto the bed and laughed."That was just like that scene from "Even Stevens" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing."Miranda was lying flat on her back still trying to catch her breath and clear her thoughts. She was very confused.  
  
"So who are you taking along? Besides your mom and dad?"  
  
"Well you and Lover Boy of course." Miranda smirked. Even through the shock of the news she hadnt forgotton about Lizzie's and Gordo's realtionship. She was rewarded with a blush from Lizzie. "Wait! My dad cant come. He'll be in San Antonio talking to contractors. He's leaving tonight."  
  
"Why would he be talking to contractors?"  
  
"Well the reason we took such a long holiday to Mexico this year is because Dad wants to build a hotel there and he had to check out locations and building conditions. The only reason he didnt go straight to Texas was to make sure that Mom and I were ok when we got back home."  
  
"So who will you take in his place?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe, if the parental units dont mind that I can take umm.." Miranda wondered if she should even consider the option. Too late she already did  
  
"Dont leave me hanging Sanchez, WHO?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking Larry." She snuck a peek at Lizzie trying to read her mind.  
  
"Larry TUDGEMAN!!!? Why?" Ok something was totally wierd here.  
  
"Well I saw him yesterday when you guys werent back yet and he's ... different Lizzie. He's sweet. Well he always was but more so now that ever before and he is very hot. I mean FOINE Lizzie. Greece has been good to him."  
  
"So that's where he went this summer. Dont stop now. Tell me more."  
  
"Well we hung out yesterday. We went to the Digital Bean and we're going back tonight to check out the new dancing area upstairs. Hey you and Gordo should come.."  
  
"Wanna call him and ask him now?"  
  
"Did you ever find the phone? I dont want to intrude on any little 'I love you moment." Her eyes glinted mischeviously. It was oh so easy to make Lizzie blush.  
  
"Nah, that's ok. You know everything now anyway.  
  
"Talk to me." Gordo always found wierd ways to answer the phone  
  
"Hey, you wanna go to the Digital Bean this evening? Miranda needs emotional support for her big date with Larry Tudgeman." Revenge was sweet.  
  
"I DO NOT!!! I just thought that you two would have fun there also."  
  
"Huh? Am I hearing right? You have a date with Tudgeman, Miranda?"  
  
"So what? Oh, by the way you're going with me to Disney World tomorrow so pack your bags now we might get back too late for you to do it tonight."  
  
"HUH?! Will somebody tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"Why dont you come back over and we'll tell you all about it. We're done talking about you so you wouldn't feel awkward." Lizzie knew him like the palm of her hand. She also missed him already.  
  
"I'll be right there." He felt the same way.  
  
They hung up and Gordo left the house. He had heard their screams when they thought he was out of earshot earlier along with Miranda's question. They were a whole lot louder than they both thought. He didn't mind though. They were girls. That was what they did. He smiled when he thought about Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Why did it take us so long to get together. Oh well better late than never."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for my man." Gordo spun around to the person walking behind him. He hadnt realized that anyone had heard him. He didnt even realize that he had said that out loud.  
  
"Hey Tudgeman. Like the new look. So you and Miranda huh?"  
  
"Yup and if God smiles on me there will be a whole lot more than just one date. What about you and Lizzie? Roumer around town is that there was some major lip locking going on in Rome"  
  
"Well actually it was only one major lip lock but now yeah, were a couple. I'm going over there now. Miranda's there wanna come?"  
  
"When you're given the opportunity to see the face of heaven again you never refuse. I am there."  
  
Meanwhile back at Lizzie's house Lizzie had taken the opportunity to get back at Miranda for having fun with her and Gordo's relationship but now the tables were turned.  
  
"Miranda loves Larry, Miranda loves Larry."  
  
"Who said anything about love? It's just a crush"  
  
"Oh yes you do!" With that the doorbell rang and Lizzie ran down the stairs and flung open the door yelling at the top of her lungs "LARRY AND MIRANDA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-...Oh hi Larry." 


	7. Revelations

"Lizzie that isn't even funny will you just let Gordo in? Oh hi Larry." Ok so Lizzie wasn't joking then. Suddenly the McGuire's air conditioner wasn't working as well. She was roasting and very aware that sweat beads were forming on her neck under his intense gaze. Maybe the AC was working perfectly well after all.  
  
"Venus." Larry's gaze never left hers as he closed the door. Right in Gordo's face.  
  
"Larry!" Lizzie broke his trance. "You just closed the door on Gordo!"  
  
"I did? Sorry." But his attention was returned to Miranda. "Venus."  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie, Gordo & Miranda all spoke together  
  
"I told you already Miranda, you're a goddess. Venus." His intensity was beginning to scare her. And then he smiled. That smile, which made her weak in the knees.  
  
"Earth to Miranda. You guys wanna go to the pool or something? The AC'S busted again. I don't know why we don't just get a new one. Miranda you could borrow one of my swimsuits"  
  
"Yeah but we can't. How about this, we all go back home. Pack for the trip tomorrow and then meet at the pool at say, three o'clock?" Gordo was right, of course but this time Lizzie didn't want him to be.  
  
"But you just got here! How about we just have a water fight in the back yard instead then?"  
  
"I like that idea. What trip were you talking about Gordo?" Larry was bemused. They were all so close he felt almost as if he were interrupting their mystical forces. They were after all the Three Amigos, not the Three Amigos and Tudgeman. If they were the Three Musketeers, he could always say that he was D'artangan (a/n: did I spell that right?) but this was different. Oh well if they didn't want him around they would have to say so because there was no way he would voluntarily leave Miranda. He had always like her. He did after all use her picture as his desktop design throughout 7th and 8th grades. He was too weird for her then though. He still was but he had learnt something in Greece. He did not have to fight to be noticed just because he wasn't popular. He could be normal and still be different. He liked himself now. He was still into science fiction but he didn't need to broadcast it. She had always been what he had recently achieved. An individual, not a freak. Only recently could he tell the difference.  
  
"You'll find out about it later but I don't really want to have a water fight either Lizzie. Can't we just go to the movies or something? I haven't seen Agent Cody Banks yet and you know how bad Frankie will feel when we can't give him a rave review about when he calls." Miranda was not up to getting wet and having her makeup smudged in front of Larry. Ok she knew she was being shallow but she wasn't sure where this was going yet and until she had to look her best. In some peculiar way, even though she knew it was impossible she wanted to look like the Venus that he said she was. This thought only made her feel more vain but she tried to ignore the nagging at the back of her brain. Her suggestion was greeted by a round of agreements. It turned out to be an excellent decision as they all thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Miranda was quiet throughout the whole day, however only giving random comments to questions posed to her. She wondered if she was being a hypocrite for falling for Larry now. She remembered telling him just the day before that he didn't have to change to be liked. So why was it that she, herself didn't like him before. Why was it that it was only after his transformation that she realised his 'great personality'. Not that he wasn't great, he was, but I still bothered her to realise that she could be so superficial. She had to end this before it started. It wasn't fair to Larry. He deserved better. When the foursome got off the bus Miranda held on to Larry's arm, preventing him from following Lizzie and Gordo who happily strolled ahead.  
  
"Larry, can I talk to you a minute?" He turned towards her and smiled. Oh no, not the smile. Don't make this hard Tudgeman. "Larry I don't think that we should go to the Digital Bean tonight."  
  
"Why not? Are you feeling ok? I noticed you didn't say much today." Concern furrowed his brow.  
  
"No, it's just that. I feel like such an idiot. I'm afraid that I'm only paying attention to you because of your looks and you don't deserve to be treated like that. So I don't think I should let this go any further." She couldn't meet his eyes. She was so afraid that he would get angry with her.  
  
Instead he lifted her gaze to his" Miranda, you gave me heaven when you agreed to go out with me tonight. Don't take that away from me now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Miranda just enjoy the moment. Speaking of which, what was Gordo talking about earlier? Are you guys going on a trip?"  
  
"You are too. That is if your Mom and Dad say yes. Larry what's wrong?" The mention of his parents made Larry confident exterior crumble. He looked ready to punch something. Then he realised that he was scaring her and he smiled reassuringly but it did not have its usual effect on her. This time his smile did not reach his eyes.  
  
" Count me in. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Disney World, uh.. Larry don't you have to ask them first?"  
  
"I'm sure it won't be a problem with my mom still being in Greece and all. Especially since my dad doesn't really care what I do. Hey Miranda can we change the subject now? I'll just be there. Wherever you go I'll be there. I think we should walk up though Lizzie and Gordo are waiting for us." 


	8. Glow

Miranda spritzed some of Jlo's Glow perfume into the air in front of her and walked into it. She absolutely love the scent it was definitely feminine without the suffocating clingy smell that other perfumes had. This one, on the other hand said, come closer, hold me, get lost in my allure. It said all the things that she wanted to without having to be embarrassed.  
  
She put on her black cord chain she made in Mexico with the pendant made out of a Mayan gold coin. On it had intricate patterns that was supposed to symbolize the movements of the Mayan sun dance. The coin was her grandmother's but she had given it to her when she had arrived in Mexico. She had considered it to be her good luck charm. She was wearing it after all when she was 'discovered' AND when they announced the winner of the Cantante Mexicana Award. She just hoped it wouldn't let her down tonight.  
  
"Miranda, you look great. WOW!" She had forgotten that Lizzie was there. She had come over when she had finished packing to brief her on what was going to happen in Disney World. She had also decided to get ready for their evening out at Miranda's.  
  
"You look pretty hot yourself. I love the top!" Lizzie was wearing a cream tube top with a very intricate circular pattern of brown beads in the middle. There was also a fringe with the same beads only larger. She sported the top with jeand that zipped up at the sides.  
  
Miranda looked down at her own outfit. It was WOW wear and she knew it. She had on a halter made out of a pink floral silk with her favorite pair of black hip huggers that had three large bobby pins holding the bottom of each side together. Tonight was a night of celebration, even if she wasn't exactly sure what she was celebrating but she knew she would dress the part.  
  
Just as the two girls were putting the final touches on their makeup the doorbell rang heralding their two knights in shining armor. Miranda called out to her mom that they were leaving and they made their way to the Digital Bean. The second story, which was already dubbed "Club Choca Moka" was totally different to what they knew of the Digital Bean. The interior decorating was totally black from the carpet, to the sofas to the walls. There were still blasts of colour however which were being emitted by three huge disco balls. Miranda was going to LOVE this place. It made you feel grown up but it was still safe. Even the drinks had a mature feel to them although they were non-alcoholic.  
  
Just at that moment "Gimme de Light" started to play. She loved that song ALMOST as much as she loved the singer. Sean Paul was hot. She squealed and pulled Larry out unto the dance floor where she pulled off moves worthy of a video girl. The only difference was that she had class. Larry stood behind her with his hands on her hips. He didnt want to move in too close but she smelled so good. It was as if she was calling him... come closer, hold me, get lost in my allure. Before he knew it his arms was wrapped possesively around her waist and they were moving as one. Miranda felt her back connect with his chest and his head rested on hers. It was so good.  
  
Larry was lost in her rhythm. He held on to her because it was impossible to do anything else. She felt so good. Sooooo good. Oh. No. Oh no, oh no. Please let her not notice. Miranda's movements faltered. No such luck. She turned to look at him with a quizzical expression.  
  
"Um Miranda." He knew they had to stop. It was so embarrassing, getting aroused while dancing with her. He knew that if it wasnt for the darkness of the room that his face would be fuschia. He blew it. She would never go out with him again. He obviously had no self control.  
  
"Do you want to go sit down for a while? Maybe get something cold to drink?" Thank God she was making this easy for him. He still couldnt look her in the eyes though so he just nodded, head down.  
  
Only after they were seated with their Mountain-of- Dews, (Mountain Dew with Ice cubes made of soda water and orange juice. The taste was different but appealing and very refreshing) did Larry raised his eyes to hers. "Miranda, I am incredibly sorry for what happened just now. I know you must think that I'm scum but I hope that you won't hate me forever."  
  
"I don't hate you Larry, and although you're obviously embarrassed you should not be ashamed about what happened. It's natural. I know that you didnt mean to. You're still a great guy and that doesnt change even when you get, you know, aroused." She whispered the last word and he knew that she was also slightly embarrassed but at least he didn't offend her. Thier eyes locked and suddenly they were alone. No loud music, no bustling people. Nothing. Just them. It was as if a magnet was drawing them together, just like it did at the night of her party. This time he wouldn't ruin it, however. This time he would kiss her. Their lips touched, ever so lightly and he felt her breath mingle with his when  
  
"There you are! Wait, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt. C'mon Gordo." The mood was broken by the sound of Lizzie's voice. He was still in an emotional vortex however, and it was Miranda who spoke first.  
  
"No, wait. Its ok, you guys should stay."  
  
"You sure cause we could-"  
  
"Lizzie." She was too emotionally strung to listen to objections.  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
The rest of the night passed blissfully and they left at 11pm. Even though the place closed at 2 am. They did have a trip to rest for in the morning. When they reached Lizzie's house the couples parted ways.  
  
"Well I'm home." Miranda stated. As if it wasnt obvious. "I had a wonderful time tonight Larry. I should have listened to Lizzie when she said you were a great date."  
  
"What made the date great was you Miranda. Thanks." With that he kissed her and she felt her spirit soar. He was right. This was heaven on earth. 


	9. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Miranda couldnt sleep. She just tossed turned thinking about the events of the past week. It was all so very amazing and surreal. The day after they went to the Choka Moka she was headed to Disney World where a whole new world was opened up to her. As she stepped off the plane she was treated like royalty by everyone. There were people just anxious to meet and greet her. Lizzie never did tell her that the experience would be so mind- blowing.  
  
As soon as she entered her office with the Disney official she was given an explanation as to their interest in her. It appears that they also owned to recording label that hosted the "Cantante Mexicana" and when they called to find out why she had not signed with them they had decided to offer her a record deal on an American label, JUST AS THEY DID WITH LIZZIE!!!  
  
They were so amazed to find out that the two were best friends, however that they offered them both two separate contracts: one for individual performances and onother if they agreed to form a duo. Lizzie and Miranda were now a GROUP!!!! The even had a name: SESOR Which they not only pronounced as see- saw but was roses spelt backwards. They liked the name because it not only depicted that you could achieve harmony with two totally different personalities (something they has already proven with their friendship) but it also displayed them as roses, sweet, beautiful and loved by all.... hopefully!!! It was so incredible. The best part of it all was that they could record in San Fransisco and would only have to miss one week each semester to do so. The had it all both stardom AND a normal life. Who said you couldn't have your cake and eat it too?  
  
That wasn't the reason she was restless, however. School started tomorrow. HIGH SCHOOL started tomorrow and as freshmen they would all be at the bottom of the food web. She didn't admit it to the others but she couldnt lie to herself. She was nervous. What if the older kids got jealous of her and Lizzie. It was possible. They would make their lives a living hell. Well at least she had Larry to defend her. Larry. Being with him was like daring to dream as big as you could and then waking up and finding out that they had come true while you were sleeping. He wasnt perfect, nobody is, but he was incredible. Everytime she was with him she remembered the last line of the book Anne of Green Gables "God's in his heaven and all's right with the world." He made everything feel right.  
  
When she was meeting with CEO's he had thought of the most wonderful surprises. Like buying her an authentic Cinderella costume so that she would never forget that she was a princess and taking her for a ride in the pumpkin carriage in it. That was also the night that he "proposed" to her. She closed her eyes and remembered the moment. @},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},- FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh my gosh Larry, this has been such an amazing evening. You went through all this trouble for me?"  
  
"I would never do it for anyone else. Besides you deserve to be treated like royalty Venus, because you are."  
  
"I love it when you call me Venus." When she said that he got a strange look on his face. He was suddenly very intense  
  
"Know what I would love? I would love it if you called me Adonis.?"  
  
"Huh?" She was confused. What does he mean?  
  
"Miranda, I have increasingly strong feelings for you and you can't deny that you do too. I would love to make this relationship an official one. Miranda will you-" He pulled out the the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a sapphire stone in the middle but the amazing thing was that it was in the shape of a rose. An exquisite blue rose. Then she noticed that he was on one knee.  
  
" OH! MY! GOSH!!!!!! Larry are you proposing to me?" She liked the idea but it was impossible! She couldn't say yes, could she??? She wanted to be his girlfriend not his wife.... Not now anyway.. maybe... but in many, many, years to come. What should she do! Why couldn't Lizzie be here.  
  
"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. I want you to be my girlfriend Miranda. I do see us together forever but right now I just want you to say yes. We have a while before we can say I do." She smiled, visibly relieved but she did not answer. "Miranda?" he said her name in a whisper. Was she going to say no?  
  
"Yes Larry.Yes"And then she leaned over and kissed kim pouring out all her heart. It was now his for the taking. She then realised that he was still on his one knee and he still held the ring. "Aren't you gonna give me that or do you have to take it back to the store and thank the manager for lending it to you." She smirked.  
  
"Nope, its all yours and you better not get saucy little missy becaused I maxed out the credit card that my dad gave me to use here to get it for you. He's gonna kill me when I get back. I'll die a happy man though, with the memory of how you look right now." @},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-@},-  
  
Miranda rolled over and turned her sapphire ring around smiling at the memory. She got up and opened her bedroom window, found the brightest star and blew a kiss at it. Larry could probably tell her the name of it. That was his idea though. Finding the brightest star. That night he had also told her that if she ever missed him at night to look for it and that he would guarantee that he would also be looking at it and that their souls would be together. Her eyes grew heavy and she returned to her bed. She was now suddenly very ready to go to sleep. She had some memories to rehash in her dreams. 


	10. Déjà vu

"Can you believe Parker? She acted as if you weren't even there." Lizzie was still too angry to reply. Parker was way crazy if she think that she could take Gordo. She blew him off for the dance last year and now all of a sudden she's acting as if he was the hottest guy on the planet??!! Well he was... but she wasn't supposed to know that. What if Gordo went back to liking her? He didn't pay her any attention today but he did like her first. Was she the rebound girl for him? Did he actually still like Parker?  
  
"Miranda you don't think that Gordo still like Parker do you?"  
  
"Of course not Lizzie. That's why she looked so stupid just now, because he was totally ignoring her. How could you even think that?" Someone walked up behind Lizzie and joined the line. They were queued up outside the vice- principal's office to get their homerooms and timetables for the next year. It was their first day of school. They were actually in high school!!!!! The morning was going so perfectly. That is until Parker showed up.  
  
Obviously she had spent the summer pondering her loss with Gordo because she marched straight up to him this morning and started fawning over him, tell him that he was looking good and asking him if he got taller. The nerve of her. Especially as it was impossible to miss that his and Lizzie' s hands were firmly interwoven.  
  
"I dunno, I mean I know that Gordo is different but remember Ronnie broke up with me because of a girl that he liked before."  
  
"Lizzie, you and Gordo are going to be together FOREVER! That's just the way it is. You're meant to be. I wonder if Larry and I are meant to be. You don't think we'll ever break up do you? Lizzie? Is that a YES???!" Lizzie was definitely not paying attention. She had been feeling as if someone was listening to them and she turned around annoyed only to see  
  
"Oh my gosh......Ronnie?" This cannot be happening not now! Why was Ronnie Jacobs standing behind her?!!! And more importantly why was he staring at her like that?  
  
Ronnie couldn't believe it but he should have guessed. Obviously Lizzie would go to Hillridge High. When he joined the line he thought that the voice had sounded familiar but he hadn't placed it until she mentioned his name. Then it hit him. He wasn't really paying attention to her conversation as much as he was just looking at her. She didn't really change physically. Ok maybe a little more of all the right things in the right places but something else made him stare. She was glowing, she exuded confidence. He had seen that somewhere before.... Oh yeah. With Hope. He had seen her look like that when she had fallen in love with him. So Lizzie was in love. And not with him. Why did this make him feel so bad. Oh yeah, because Hope was in New York and he was lonely.  
  
"Hey Lizzie you look really good. Actually, no you look great. How've you been?"  
  
"Fine. You look good to. Oh this is my friend Miranda." Miranda gave him a small smile and wave. So Ronnie was going to Hillridge High now. Interesting.  
  
At that same moment Gordo and Larry were walking up to them. They were in the bathroom which was why they hadn't joined the girls earlier. They had promised to hold a space in the line for them and they were now approaching them. Suddenly Gordo stopped halting Larry also with his hand on his arm.  
  
"Larry, that's Lizzie's ex. That's the guy that had her wearing dirty shoelaces and then left her crying her eyes out in the library. I want to hurt him so bad but I don't know if Lizzie would ever forgive me. Why is she talking to that jerk anyway? What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Man, walk up to your girl and stake your claim. You know Lizzie is only interested in you so show it to the fool. Why are you feeling so insecure. You know Lizzie loves you."  
  
"You think so? You think she LOVES me?" shaking his head "Nah, I mean look at him. He's totally her type, tall AND blonde. She wrote his name all over her history note book last year."  
  
"Yeah, so what? She went out and bought notebooks even though she had no school just to write yours. She is yours, man. She'll always be yours."  
  
"Thanks Tudgeman, you're a good friend." With his self esteem restored Gordo and Larry proceeded on their way to the girls. When they reached they slipped their arms around their shoulders . It was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Why did you all take so long? It's not as if you had makeup to freshen up." Miranda had seen they guys stop and guessed at why. This was just a little fun.  
  
"We um, had to stop for something." Larry squirmed. He didn't like not being able to tell Miranda everything.  
  
"Riiiiight." Her look told him that she saw them but it also told him that she understood. She actually had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was pulling his leg. He gave a mock evil look and she giggled. He hadn't even heard Lizzie introduce them.  
  
"Ronnie, this is my boyfriend, Gordo and that's Miranda's. Guys this is Ronnie." Gordo stared at Ronnie long and hard and then he turned to Lizzie. Her look reassured him. For her sake he would try to be civil.  
  
"Hey." That was civil enough for him. "Lizzie, its our turn to go in. See ya later man."  
  
"Gordo, that wasn't very nice." Lizzie whispered as they entered the office.  
  
"Whadayamean? I said hey." He tried his best to give her his innocent puppy dog expression. Apparently his best was very good because he was rewarded with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She struggled to suppress it but she was overpowered and she giggled. "C'mon lets compare timetables."  
  
They had almost all the same classes. The only difference was that he was taking a sophmore course called Cinema Arts. Miranda and Larry had the same timetable too except that Larry was also doing sophmore Chemistry. Miranda and Lizzie had Music Appreciation when the guys did their other courses. This was going to be a spectacular year. 


	11. Fractured Friendship

"I love high school, there are so many gorgeous guys here not like the dweebs from junior high." Claire strolled down the hallway as if she owned it.  
  
"That's because they're probably older Claire, don't forget we're only freshmen." Why was Kate being so difficult? It was as if she wasn't her best friend anymore.  
  
"Yeah, but there are some pretty hot freshmen too. Did you see that guy in our Geograpy class? The one that looked as if he could be Avril Lavigne's Sk8r Boi."  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure I know who you're talking about." Claire wasn't surprised.  
  
"You wouldn't. All you think about is Ethan now. But anyway, his name is Ronnie Jacobs. Isn't that a great name? I'm going for him. He is too hot to pass up."  
  
"Ronnie Jacobs, hmmn, didn't he used to date Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"I wouldn't know Kate, I don't pay attention to the love lives of the second class citizens."  
  
"You don't have to be so mean Claire." At that exact moment Kate and Claire passed Lizzie's and Miranda's lockers. They had lunch the same time. Great. They could hang out. "Hey Lizzie. Welcome back Miranda."Her smile was genuine.  
  
"You guys have lunch now too?"Lizzie smiled back. Miranda was still warming to the idea of Kate being nice again. Summer always changed Kate so much it was incredible.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't think that we would actually eat lunch with you dorks do you? Come on Lizardface. First impressions last forever and ours would be totally ruined for high school if we were seen socializing with you losers." Obviously Claire couldn't be bothered with change over the summer. If anything she had gotten even more snobbish.  
  
"Claire cut it out ok? Maybe I'd like to eat lunch with Lizzie and Miranda."Kate reverted to her snooty voice but surprise, surprise it wasn't directed at them.  
  
"What is with you? Ever since you didn't get to go to cheer camp you've gotten really stuck-up."Claire exploded at Kate.  
  
"My, my, isn't the pot calling the kettle black Claire? And I didn't NOT get to go to cheer camp. YOU didn't get to go to Italy. Get your facts straight Claire. Lets go guys." And with that Kate stormed off with a stunned Lizzie and Miranda behind her and a furious Claire standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
When they reached the cafeteria the guys were already there and had saved a table for them. Ethan saw Kate headed that way with them and sauntered over.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies! And gentlemen. What's wrong Kate? Turn the frown upside down. You're too gorgeous to be upset." Kate blushed. It was no secret that she had always liked Ethan. Everyone did. This feeling was different though. She wasn't just checking out his looks. She was attracted to his personality. He was popular but it didn't affect him at all, it just happened. He was a genuinely sweet person.  
  
He was smarter than most people thought too. That still wasn't VERY smart but he did have a whole brain. He had especially become more in touch with reality over the past few months. He had to. His situation at home was becoming pretty stressful. His mother had demanded that he come live with her saying that Tawny was too stupid to raise her son. Why didn't she think of that three years ago when she decided that she want to live in Europe? Maybe Tawny was really dense but he liked her. She was nice to him.  
  
Kate was the only person he had told about his life at home. He didn't why he told her but ever since Rome they had really connected. He felt something when he was with her. He felt.... Jeez, what was the name of that stupid subject! He could never remember it. He didn't even notice that his mind had strayed. They were all looking at him with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"What are you talking about Ethan?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Huh? What did I just say?"  
  
"Only some gobbledeegook about knowing you'll never pass it." Kate watched him concerned. He had to stop mentally straying. The confusion it caused in his head would only add to his stress.  
  
"Oh. I was just thinking bout this subject. Lizzie, you know it, right?" Lizzie realized that he was talking about when she had asked him to the dance.  
  
"You mean Chemistry?" She saw the look he gave Kate and smiled. She was happy for them. They actually made a great couple.  
  
"Yeah...... Chemistry." And he continued to stare at Kate. "You still haven't told my why you're upset though Kate."  
  
"Yes I did Ethan, you just didn't listen. Claire and I had a fight. She just didn't grow up over the summer. She still acts as if she's in middle school. When are people going to realize that the world doesn't revolve around them?" She rolled her eyes. Something was nagging her though. "Wait.... Guys was that how I used to act?" Please say no, please say no.  
  
"Well... yeah Kate." Lizze felt bad for her. She knew she wasn't like that anymre.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah we do. Friends again?"This time it was Miranda that spoke.  
  
"Best friends." Finally Kate felt happy with herself. Those nagging doubts that she had throughout middle school suddenly disappeared. Then she realized. She hadn't really liked how she acted all that time. She wasn't being herself. Well she will be now. She felt totally carefree and happy. High school was the BEST! 


	12. Our very own!

Hi guys. Chase her. Thanx for the reviews. They were really encouraging. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I have a WHOLE LOT of ideas for later chapters but I was getting a lot of problems with a transition. I think I've gotten over my writer's block now. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. A CURSE BE UPON IT! But anyways. My boyfriend still hasn't reviewed yet. Have pity on him you all he doesn't like Lizzie McGuire. If it wasn't me he would be a pitiful, pitiful soul. But he isn't, he's sweet and strong and supportive and sexy and I'm rambling. Tell me what you think of this chapter will ya? Oh and I have a little poem for you.... hope you like it  
  
Me no marry  
  
Me no care  
  
Me go marry millionaire  
  
If he die  
  
Me no cry  
  
Me go marry de Lamberg guy  
  
Ya like? It's really supposed to be "me go marry other guy"but, well we all have our dreams.  
  
#########****#########****###########****##########****##########****####### ####  
  
One Month Later.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were bursting with excitement. They had just entered their apartment for the first time. It was still incredible to believe that they actually had their own apartment. They were had just arrived in San Francisco to record the first part of their debut album. They had reached a decision with their record label before. Whenever they spent the week in San Franciso they would record four songs. That way the album would be finished in four months and would be ready for a quick release. SESOR was going to burst unto the music scene with a vengence.  
  
"Oh my gosh Miranda! Can you believe it? I always felt that any minute now that I'd wake up and this would al be a dream but its for real isn't it?!!!!"  
  
"I feel so grown! Do you realise that this is our VERY OWN apartment, Lizzie? Not our parents, OURS! Even if we don't pay the rent." The Disney corporation had taken care of that too.  
  
"Yeah, but my mom is still going to be with us. She is kinda embarrassing sometimes."  
  
"No more than my mom! And she is going to be with us next month. Let's just be thankful that they decided to alternate months and not both come at the same time. Besides we're gonna be too busy to really notice them." With that Jo McGuire opened the front door and entered. She had told the girls to go up to the apartment while she had a 'little chat' with the doorman about the security of the building.  
  
"Girls, I suggest you get something to eat now because you have to be at the studio in about two hours. What do you guys want to eat?"  
  
"Pizza!!" Came the cry of the two ravenous teenagers. The airplane food was perfectly AWFUL. Miranda had strong suspicions that the so-called chicken was cardboard. If she was old enough to gamble she would have placed a bet on it with the guy sitting on the other side of the aisle. He thought it was plastic.  
  
"Ok, let me just call home and tell them that we reached safely. Do you all want to call Gordo and Larry?" By the looks on their faces she decided that she had just posed a rhetorical question. Obviously they did. "Well I think you both have private lines in your rooms. Make it quick though . I mean it!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda rushed to their rooms. They hadn't seen them yet but had sent up stuff for the interior decorator to design around. She did a MAGNIFICENT job. Lizzie's room was in a sky blue and had a collage of a dolphin on the wall opposite her bed. Her bed was humongous and also had a blue bedset with the huge shell pillow she had sent up in the middle. Her favorite part, however was the huge vanity table. It was doughnut shaped and opened in the middle so that a chair could placed there. It was something that every girl only dreamed about having. It was right next to the window. Wait. That isnt a window. Its the doorway to her BALCONY!!!!!!  
  
#########****#########****###########****##########****##########****####### ####  
  
Miranda's room was totally different but perfect. The walls were painted white with lavender swirls all over . The bed was covered with her favorite black and purple bedsheet. She lay down on the bed and squealed when she looked up on the ceiling. There she was! A humongous collage of herself in a cute lavender top graced the ceiling. This was perfect. She didn't even pay too much attention to the vanity, although it was exquisite. The huge amount of light coming from the window caught her attention. Wait. That isnt a window. Its the doorway to her BALCONY!!!!!  
  
#########****#########****###########****##########****##########****####### ####  
  
"We have balconies Miranda! Balconies!!! We!... Have balconies! This is amazing!" Lizzie was ecstatic. The had come out unto their respective balconies at the same moment with the same awed expressions on their faces.  
  
"Lizzie. Now I feel like I'm dreaming! You HAVE to see my room."  
  
"You have to see mine first. It's mind blowing Miranda."  
  
Miranda ran over into Lizzie's room and gasped at the beauty. "This is incredible Lizzie! I love your vanity. Mine has shelves but yours is so much more gorgeous. But you have to see mine."  
  
Lizzie ran over into Miranda's room giggling. "Miranda!, that's you!!!!!" She screamed pointing to ceiling. "That is amazing!!!!! I'm so jealous."  
  
"No you're not, you know you love your dolphin!"  
  
Lizzie smiled micheviously. Miranda knew her too well. Just then her mother's voice drifted towards them. "Girls! Are you done talking? We have to go now. Unless you two want to starve."  
  
"Oh no! We haven't called the guys yet. Lets do a conference call quick!"  
  
"Great idea Liz."  
  
They dialled Gordo's and Larry's numbers. They answered at the same time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Miranda screamed. "We miss you guys already."  
  
"You won't for long." Gordo replied and Larry chuckled in the background.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Gordo?" Lizzie was confused. She was really happy to hear his voice though.  
  
"Well we're taking Friday off and coming up there to see you. We're spending the weekend and then coming home with you two Sunday night." It was Larry's turn to talk now. Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other and screamed with exitement.  
  
"Girls, you have ten seconds before you give up all hopes of eating." Jo called out to the again.  
  
"Guys you heard her. I've tried it and eating disorders are not my style."Miranda was hungry and was afraid that Jo was serious about her threat. "Buh Bye!"  
  
With that they disconnected and headed out into the bustling San Francisco in search of food and adventure. 


	13. Passionate Reunion?

Miranda and Lizzie stood anxiously waiting for Gordo and Larry to arrive at the airport. They never believed that they would have been so homesick for one lousy week but they were. When they arrived home the night before at midnight from the recording studio they had gone straight to their bedrooms but although they were dead tired, they couldn't sleep. They ended up on Miranda's balcony debating on which star they thought was the brightest and talking about the boys.  
  
The week had been long, and trying. They never thought that it was so difficult. Not even Miranda was prepared for the large amount of work in spite of recording six songs before. She realized that making a CD for your own private memories and making one to market to a demanding public were two incredibly different things.  
  
On top of recording they had to meet with writers for ideas for other songs as well as image consultants who were supposed to take care of the girls'public persona and photographers who were responsible for the girls'portfolio. By Friday the were desperate for a little fun. They had to go to the studio still, but Gordo and Larry were going with them and they were only recording until 6pm that day. The had the whole night and the day after free. They did have a photo shoot on Sunday as well as a taping for Disney Channel's Express Yourself segments but even that was less hectic than what they had experienced already. Both their thoughts were interrupted with the announcement of the flight arrival from Hillridge and the appearance of two brown haired boys in the gateway. Gordo and Larry had arrived.  
  
"Gordo!"Lizzie screamed and sprinted towards him.  
  
"We missed you guys so much!" Miranda was right behind her. Larry wrapped his arms aroung her waist and spun her around. He was rewardedwith a small scream. She looked over at the other two only to realize that Lizzie was crying.  
  
"Lizzie are you ok?" Miranda asked. Gordo was at his wits end trying to comfort her but was also confused as to the cause of her tears.  
  
"I... I'm sorry but this week had been so hard.... and I really missed you Gordo. " Lizzie whispered between sniffles. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"I'm here now." Was the simple reply. He gave her another small kiss and wiped away her tears. She smiled weakly and hugged him closer. She would be ok.  
  
At that moment Jo returned from the coffee shop with a double latte and a box of doughnuts for everyone. "Hi guys. Iheard that your plane had arrived but I didn'think that you would be out so soon. We have a whole two hours before we have to get to the studio at 12 what do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's just go back home. We could do with some real rest before the grind begins again." Miranda looked at Lizzie with a small smile. She knew that her friend was not up to any sightseeing and she also thought that a little time alone with Gordo would do her some good. She knew that the week was stressful but she had no idea that Lizzie had been taking it that hard until now.  
  
"I think that's a great idea. I dont really like flying but I dont like barfing in a paper bag either. My stomach could do with a little non- movement right about now." Larry had no problems whatsoever flying but he understood what Miranda was trying to do and considered it his duty to help her out.  
  
"Ok let's go then. You're luck that the apartment is only five minutes away from the airport, Larry. We can't have getting sick in a company car." Jo knew that something was up but had decided to let the kids handle this one.  
  
The ride home was as expected brief and wordless. The girls rushed to show their rooms to their guests and dispute over who would have to give thiers up for the boys. Scissors cut paper. Miranda won and Lizzie moved in with her for the rest of the week. She was out on the balcony with Larry at the moment not saying anything, just holding him and staring out at the park across the street. Lizzie and Gordo were in her, Lizzie's, bedroom. They too were holding each other not saying a word until Lizzie broke the silence.  
  
"Gordo, I don't think I can do this. This is nothing like Rome. It's hard. Really hard. "  
  
"Do you like it? Even though its hard....Do you like it?"  
  
"That's the wierd thing Gordo, I love it. I'm just so scared."  
  
"Lizzie... Do you remember that time when I asked you to hand in my project on the brain because I didn't want to get another B? Well this is exactly like that. These people are demanding all you have to give from you and you're afraid to do it. You're afraid of getting rejected if you do give your all. You're afraid that all of this effort would worth nothing. Am I right?"  
  
"Y..yeah." He was being surprisingly accurate.  
  
"Take the risk Lizzie. You don't know what you would be missing if you don't. You can't give up now. You could miss out on a lifetime of opportunites. Look at us. I wasted months not telling you how I truly felt about you and denying that the feelings actaully existed. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life Elizabeth Brooke McGuire but it would have never happened if we didn't take the chance. I'm not saying that things will be perfect but I do assure I'll be here for you. Always. With tha he kissed her. Softly at first but it soon deepened. It was no longer an expression of endearment, this kiss had transformed in to one ove need and passion. His lips travelled downwards to the curve in her neck, to her collarbone and then to the swell of her breast. He looked up for approval but her eyes were closed. He slid the spaghetti strap off her shoulder......  
  
So tell me..... what do you think will happen next. I know. Do you? 


	14. Seriously

Lizzie's eyes fluttered open at his touch. This was Gordo. Her Gordo. It felt so right but.......  
  
"This is so wrong." Huh? She didn't realize that she had said that out loud. Wait... She didn't. Gordo had stopped and looked up at her. "Lizzie..... I can't believe what I was about to do. I.. I.. My God. Lizzie. We almost." He got up and started pacing. His mind was a deep hole of confusion. He hated himself at that moment. He hadn't even thought of anything like that with Lizzie before. Yeah he loved her and wanted to be with her but in the holding hands, sneaking kisses and cuddling sort of way. He didn't want to BE with her. A mental image flashed through his head causing an instant bodily reaction. David stop lying to yourself. It had felt so right in his heart but his mind had told him otherwise. He knew that it was wrong. Or did he. He didn't know much of anything at the moment.  
  
"Gordo?.... Gordo...... GORDO! Stop pacing and talk to me!" She cut into his reverie. He looked up into her beautiful brown eyes staring innocently at him. Big mistake! He felt even more guilty. He had almost stolen that innocence from her. He started to pace once more trying to go over the events in his brain. Where did they cross the line. More importantly where had he cross the line from good old angelic Gordo to... to pervert. He knew if he asked his parents for advice they would give him "the talk" again and tell him that all that was natural and mention the words hormones fifty million times but that wasn't going to help him now. He needed to know how to handle these new feelings and he needed to know now.  
  
"Gordo!!??!" He heard a sob in her voice. Great. On top of everything he had made her cry. She looked at him with the expression of a rabbit caught in a trap. Scared and in pain. He knew her face mirrored his own. "Gordo, what just happened?"  
  
"Lizzie. I don't know what to say. I feel so guilty. I know that I'm sorry isn't enough but I truly am.... I think I should go back home."  
  
"Gordo no! Don't leave me. We need to talk this out." She had put up a brave front. "Gordo I felt something just now. I don't know what it is but it... it felt right. My heart said yes but my head said no. I actually felt attracted to you. Wait. No. That came out wrong. Gordo. I've liked guys before but not like this. This is deeper. Not only emotionally deeper but physically deeper. I'm not making any sense am I?" With that her eyes started to tear up again and Gordo moved back to her side.  
  
" Shhh. Yes you are. I know what you mean. I felt it too but Lizzie we can't have-"  
  
"I know.... What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, as my Dad would probably say. We're turning into adults and experiencing adult emotions so we should handle this in an adult manner. We need to set some boundaries before we get too serious like we almost did. What do you think?"  
  
"Ok... so I think that anything that we can't do in front of our parents. Not like oh that's so embarrassing they caught us kissing but like check the classifieds for a place to live 'cause they'll kick me out if they saw us. Anything that isn't above board isn't allowed. What do YOU think?"  
  
"I agree.. oh and uh Lizzie, I don't know if this is the best time but I don't want to keep any secrets from you no matter what they are." Lizzie grew apprehensive. What secret did he have? "Today, no this week has made me realize something. I love you Lizzie. And I'm not taking those words lightly. They mean a lot. No don't say anything" She was just about to respond "I don't have to hear it now. When you say it I want you to mean it." He stared straight into her eyes. He was no longer afraid of rejection. It was more of an acceptance that she didn't love him. Yet. She will and he could wait.  
  
"But I do mean it Gordo. I love you. I always have. Only now its taken on a new dimension. A dimension I want you to know about. I can't keep secrets from you either. No space in my heart for them, you took it all up." She smiled tenderly and hugged him.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Hi everybody. Chase here. Thanx for the reviews. MY BABY FINALLY REVIEWED! Even though he acted as if he didn't know me and stuff. No scene. Oops I'm using slang. No scene means That's ok , No problem etc. etc. N E WAY! Adelaine darling. As you can see they didn't have sex. I never intended for them too. I knew that it would have been grossly out of character. As it was I was feeling guilty for even letting them start but I felt that it was an issue that needed to be addressed. There are way too many teens in the world today that don't quite understand their new emotions and unfortunately in their confusion they "go along with the flow" I chose to demonstrate what I though was a responsible reaction to the initial situation. People also need to know that even after being well informed about sex and hormones (as Gordo obviously is) the temptation still exists and ignoring it could lead to trouble. TALK IT OUT! If you can't even talk to your boyfriend/ girlfriend about sex then you obviously shouldn't be doing it with them. OK! Enough of my public service announcement before I start morph into Pastor Chase for y'all. I just want to say... know what you're doing and well be sure that its the right choice for you.  
  
Oh and Don I know that I literally forced you to read this and you're probably gonna make me pay dearly for making you go to a chick flick too but I just want to say I love you and thanks for doing it. It meant a lot to me.  
  
Tha rest of you... I can hear your awwwwws. Whatever. I aint embarrassed. I do love him.  
  
Till tha next time  
  
Afro_dite. 


	15. Paaar tay!

Miranda sighed and turned off the radio. Even though they had gotten their homework from all the teachers for the week they were out of school she didn't have time to do it. That was the reason she was up at 2 am trying unsuccessfully to do trigonometry. She should have consented when Larry offered to help her Friday night. She just didn't feel like it then especially when there was partying to be done. Well, she was paying for that now.  
  
The weekend was much better because of the boys, however. It was almost as if the pressure was off. The people in the studio didn't feel the same way though. While they were recording on Friday, they kept on messing up because they were laughing at the guys' antics through the screen. Laughter was unfortunately not an asset to the melancholy love song they were doing that day. They had to do it over and over and over. When they did get down to business, however, everyone agreed that it was the best they had ever sounded. Of course it was. They had some guys to impress.  
  
When they left the studio they went rollerblading in the park over the road from their apartment until it was dark. They then went back to the lobby of their building where they met up with some of their neighbours. There were quite a few other teens in the building and fortunately one of them, Kris, was having a party that night and invited them. They were all to glad to go. Of all the teens, namely Marianne and her twin Lianne, Carmen, Randy, Heather and Marcus, Jason, and of course Kris, she was the one they like best. She was a tomboy to the bone and would seriously injure anyone that dared to call her by her real name Cyndi-Lee. Kristal was her middle name but she had shortened it to Kris. She was fourteen as were the twins and Jason. The others were fifteen. They were all going to be at the party along with some of Kris's schoolmates.  
  
Everyone broke up and scuttled off to their respective apartments when they realized that the time was 7: 30. The party was going to start at 8!! Lizzie and Miranda showered, changed, applied makeup, styled hair, accessorised, perfumed, and admired each other's choices in record time. Gordo and Larry showered, changed and complained about how long the girls were taking. By 8:30 they were ready to go upstairs from their 7th floor apartment to Kris's 10th floor one. The party was already in full swing.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kris yelled over Good Charlotte's Anthem. They all stared at her. Kris actually had on a DRESS! And a very short one at that. She had also taken her strawberry blond hair out of her trademark scruffy ponytail and had it brushed out till it was a shiny mass of radiant curls. And was that eyeshadow???  
  
"Wow Kris, you look great." Lizzie said  
  
"Thanks." She leaned closer to them and looked around cautiously before saying "Marcus thinks so too." She blushed  
  
"Oh" Lizzie replied saucily and winked at her laughing.  
  
As they stepped inside Justin Timberlake's "Rock Your Body" started to play and they made a beeline from the punch bowl to the dance floor. They didn't leave the dance floor for the next hour. They had just sat down with some of Kris's friends from school when a really upbeat latin mix started up.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Miranda exclaimed. "That song! That's Maria Diego. She was in the 'Cantante' competition with me. How did Kris get hold of this song. It's supposed to be a Mexico only release." Carmen who overheard the last part of the conversation responded.  
  
"You know Maria?! She's my cousin. I brought the CD they're playing now. She sent it to me just last week."  
  
"Whoa this is a small world. Other than your first name I would have never thought you were Spanish."  
  
"I know I get my looks from my father. He's all blond hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Cool. That song brings back so many memories. I wanna dance." Miranda's eyes had a nostalgic glaze.  
  
"K hold on I'll get the dj to pull it up. He's my boyfriend." With that Carmen skipped over to the turntables glad for any excuse to talk to her boyfriend.  
  
"C'mon Larry lets dance."  
  
"Miranda, I don't know how to Latin dance. I think I'll just sit this one out."  
  
"Ok fine. I will too."  
  
"You know Miranda, if Larry doesn't mind I'll dance with you." Randy stared intently at her as he spoke. She didn't notice however She just wanted to DANCE!  
  
"He doesn't. Lets go!" She said quickly dragging Randy off before Larry had chance to respond. On the floor they did the intricate steps expertly, twisting and turning and having a whale of a time. Miranda was laughing hard. This was so much fun. Randy was so much fun and a great dancer too even if he did stare at her a lot.  
  
"You know Miranda. I don't want to be out of place but you're really beautiful." She watched him astounded. Randy was cool but she had Larry, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uhhh.... umm..Uhhh." At that moment she saw Larry get up and walk out into Kris's living room balcony. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" She ran from Randy in Larry's direction. She founding him leaning on the railing staring out into the night. She leaned sideways on the glass doorway and called out to him. "Hey" she said softly. "What's up?"  
  
"He turned around to look at her, a tender yet wistful expression on his face. "Hi. How come you're not dancing up a storm?"  
  
"Well I was when I saw that the hottest guy at the party was going out to the balcony all alone. I decided to strike while the iron was hot." With every word she took a step closer to him until they were barely an inch apart. "Why'd you come out here? Was it because I was dancing with Randy?"  
  
"Yes and no. I wasn't jealous that you were dancing with another guy. I did have a problem with the other guy looking at you with stars in his eyes. But I didn't want to say anything so I came out here instead."  
  
"You could have said something Don. I wouldn't have minded."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?" They were both obviously confused but she didn't know why? They had been on the same page just a second ago.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh that.... I called you Don."  
  
"Why? Who's Don?" Was she holding something from her?  
  
"Well I thought that Don was a good abbreviation of Adonis."  
  
"Oh." and he smiled. "I like it... But next time tell me in advance when you decide to call me a strange name. I was confused."  
  
"Oh really." her voice suddenly took on a playful quality. "And what are we going to do to clear the confusion from your brain?" She stepped in closer and......... Her alarm clock rang. Without looking she scooped it off her bedstand and flung it against the wall opposite. She burrowed her face deeper into her pillow but the crash her clock made caused her to return to reality. Perfect. She had fallen asleep thinking about the party and hadn't gotten any of her homework done. It was now 6 am and she had to get ready for school. This totally sucked. 


	16. El Anuncio de la Perra

Ok. I'm going to do something way amazing today. I'm putting up THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS........AT ONCE. You can thank my by reviewing or you can tell me that I have no life. The choice is yours. Just review. BTW Thanx to all of you who did. Y'all sure do know how to make a girl feel special. I really do try to capture the essence of each person and I absolutely cringe when I think they're going out of character. Oh and to May Oak. Yeah English is my first language. We do have a lot of Venezuelans in the country though because we're so close so you will hear a spattering of Spanish but basically the average Trini will go 'huh?" if you speak to them in anything else but English.  
  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz~@~abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
  
"That was a killer Math test. I can't believe that Mr. Wilson would actually do something that evil to us." Lizzie cringed at the memory of all the blank spaces she had left on the white piece of paper. It was the day after they had arrived back from San Francisco.  
  
"I know but thank God it kept his mind off the homework. Remember we didn't do it." Miranda had better memories of the test as Larry had given her a crash course on trigs. just that morning when they arrived at school. She smiled at him and winked as he squeezed her hand under the table. It was now lunch and she thought more about the food than any of her classes. She had to start bringing her own lunch to school. It was so unfair that freshmen weren't allowed off the compound like all the other grades to buy lunch. She stared dolefully at what the cafeteria lady considered to be macaroni and cheese. This used to be her favorite food. Quote the raven Nevermore!  
  
"Speak for yourself sweetheart. I did all my homework BEFORE we got to San Francisco. I know that once I was there I would always find an excuse not to do it."  
  
"You Judas. You could have told me I would have done mine then too instead of playing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City whole night." Miranda had no regrets though. She did beat the mission that she was on for three whole weeks in that marathon session.  
  
"Next time you should-" Lizzie's response was cut off by the contemptuous voice of Claire.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't the citizens of Loserville, USA."  
  
"You mean that that we go to school in Loserville? I thought that we were still in Hillridge. Coo-ool. So does that mean that you're in Loserville too Claire? " Ethan would not have been Ethan if he had not inserted his insightful remark ever oblivious to the fact that the comment was meant to be degrading. Or was he as oblivious as they thought. Kate saw a strange glint of mischievousness in his eyes but he quickly masked it while Lizzie and Miranda stifled a giggle.  
  
Claire just rolled her eyes and wondered once more like the rest of the female population of Hillridge just how something that gorgeous could be that dumb. "So I know that you guys have heard by now that I am in charge of the entertainment for the Autumn Dance and Andie is in charge of decorations and refreshments."  
  
"ANDIE!?" Both Lizzie and Kate exclaimed. She couldn't be talking about the same Andie that followed them both around and imitated them the year before.  
  
"Yeah, haven't you heard? She skipped a year and I agreed to mentor her so she's hanging out with me now."  
  
"Good luck to her she's going to suffer." Gordo mumbled under his breath. Obviously he was still too loud.  
  
"She's a whole lot smarter than YOU David Gor- dork. She's going to stay in high school for more than a lousy day! Oh and for you two losers." Her eyes shot daggers at Lizzie and Kate. "We are going to plan this dance a whole lot better than the stupid on you two did last year that NO ONE came to. My cousin Jillian is the manager of this HUGE recording studio in San Francisco and she told me that this super hot girl group that wasn't even released yet named SESOR actually BEGGED her to let them come out at this dance."  
  
Everyone's head snapped up to look at her astonished. Miranda started coughing violently. She had just taken a swig for her can of Coke as Claire spoke. She tried to put the can down but it missed the table and fell unto the floor. She hastily muttered something about mopping it up between coughs and ran towards the cafeteria door her shoulders shaking with barely controlled laughter. As burst through the door a hyena pitched cackle was heard in the hallway followed by the "oooook" look on the faces of the people entering the cafeteria.  
  
Claire looked around confused but soon decided to ignore their reaction and flounced away feeling satisfied with what she thought was her victory over Kate for their destroyed friendship and Lizzie for stealing her away. She had no idea that Lizzie and Miranda were SESOR. Neither did the rest of the school. Only the people at that table knew. They had decided to keep it a secret till their release. It occurred to them that they would be able to deal better with the reaction of their peers if they were well adjusted to their new school environment instead of having to juggle them both at the same time. As it was everyone thought that they had the week off every month because they were doing a documentary on their experiences during the summer. They had no idea that they were continuing their musical careers.  
  
After a little while Miranda returned but curiously without a mop. Lizzie questioned her about it. Miranda simply rolled her eyes. "Lizzie you KNOW I didn't leave because of that. I did get some tissue from the bathroom though." She replied holding up a huge wad of paper.  
  
"My gosh Miranda did you leave any on the roll?" Lizzie replied laughing. The spill was only a tiny one and Miranda had enough tissue paper to make a tablecloth for the table in her hand.  
  
"Was there even anyone named Jillian at the studio Lizzie? She obviously couldn't be talking about Brian." Brian was the REAL manager of the studio.  
  
"I don't think so.... Wait! Yeah. The girl behind the receptionist's desk in the lobby. I think I heard Brian call her Jillian once." When the extent of Claire's lie hit them they erupted in laughter banging on the table in the process. Claire really did have a healthy imagination.  
  
"It would be nice to perform at the dance though." Miranda had a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"I know. I was thinking the same thing." Lizzie replied "But the album isn't done yet what song would we sing?"  
  
"Way ahead of you. We could do the songs that we were working on but were too afraid to show to the writers. Gordo can videotape the performance." She said glancing over at him. He was nodding in agreement. Good. " If the company likes it we can add them to the album. If not we don't end up with a copyright lawsuit. Only we don't tell anyone we're doing it but just run up on stage on the night of the dance. That way Claire has to eat her words and we get to have fun!"  
  
"I like the way you think Sanchez." Lizzie was ecstatic. It was a great idea what could possibly go wrong? 


	17. Bring It On!

"Saunders!" Kate whipped around to the sound of an unfamiliar voice only to be brought on level with a pair of extremely scornful eyes. " Word in the halls is that you want to try out for cheerleader next semester. I know that you think you're a shoe in because your little friend used to be the captain but guess what? She's gone. I'M the captain now and I don't let freshmen on my squad. That is unless they show utmost loyalty to the squad." An evil glint appeared in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kate was a bit afraid but she quickly hid it. Three years of being the meanest girl in school DID prepare her to confront the NEW meanest girl in school.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could speak maggot?" Ok. So maybe it didn't. "You will speak only when you are asked to and you will address me only as Big Red." Kate rolled her eyes. So what if this jerk was mean and had red hair. She still wasn't a 'Bring it On' character.  
  
"You know what?" She replied "Suddenly I don't want to join the cheerleading squad anymore. Someone told me that the leadership this year really stinks. In more ways than one." With that she walked off fanning her nose. That girl really did have an odor problem. She should try some of that great perfume that Claire had introduced her to.  
  
"But wait!" The girl exclaimed. "You have to join the squad. Everyone says you're the best cheerleader coming out of Hillridge Junior High!" The girl didn't sound so powerful or cruel anymore. In fact she sounded desperate. Kate turned around. She really wanted to continue cheering. She had filled many lonely hours at home practicing flips, splits and jumps. It was the only thing she was truly great at. It had in fact become her life.  
  
"Ok, fine." She replied.  
  
The girl regained some of her confidence. "All potential cheerleaders do pull a major prank at the Autumn Dance, though." Kate fidgeted but agreed to it. She had heard of the custom before so she knew that it wasn't a trick by the power hungry 'Big Red'.  
  
"What is it this year?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well you all have to throw paint balloons at our surprise performers at the dance." Kate's heart dropped to her toes. How could she throw paint balloons at Lizzie and Miranda? Especially at their first performance. They would be crushed not to mention mortified.  
  
"And if I don't do it?"  
  
"Well then I get the greatest pleasure of not letting you on the squad Miss Attitude!" She said snidely. " Oh and the rest of the girls would back me up on this one. We all had to do pranks that got us weeks of detention so we resent it when people like you feel you can just waltz on the squad, breaking tradition." With this she walked off leaving Kate in deliberation. She then got an idea. If Lizzie and Miranda knew about the prank then they wouldn't perform and she wouldn't have to do it. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Big Red's voice. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Saunders. You're being watched. If my spies report to me that you said anything about this prank. To anyone! EVEN IN YOUR SLEEP! Consider your chances shot." There goes that plan.  
  
At that exact moment the others showed up next to Kate.  
  
"Chances are shot for what Kate?" Lizzie enquired genuinely concerned. Kate groaned inwardly. This would have been so much easier if she was still heartless. Oh well. She just had to convince them not to perform.  
  
"Nothing. Hey guys, I've been thinking. Maybe the dance isn't such a good time to perform for the first time."  
  
"Why not?" This time Miranda spoke. Kate longed to tell them. She looked around the hallway. It seemed as if every person that passed them was one of 'Big Red's' spies. She couldn't give up cheerleading. Not even for Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"It just isn't ok." They looked at her confused and worried. Her words had come out kinda harsh just now. How could she get them to listen to her? "Think about it. Wouldn't you want to debut somewhere with a whole lot of publicity and stuff? I mean if you two perform at the dance then everyone will swamp you. You won't have any privacy at all. Think of all the girls that would absolutely hate you if their dates were staring at you the whole night instead of them." She hadn't mean to insinuate anything but obviously she did.  
  
"And would you be one of them Kate?" Miranda asked softly. Her voice was undoubtedly tinged however with controlled anger.  
  
"Huh?" Kate was honestly confused.  
  
"Do you have a problem with not being the center of attention Kate? It's a simple question. It seems to me that you don't mind us being a musical group as long as we don't get in the way of your being the object of everyone's affection. Is that it?" Miranda was shuddering with suppressed rage now. Then again so was Kate. Miranda's suspicions had hurt more deeply than she would ever admit. Obviously they didn't trust her OR consider her a true friend or they would never have thought such a thing. Obvious they weren't her true friends either if they thought that of her. That she was jealous of them. Obviously she had no true friends.  
  
"FINE! Perform at the stupid dance! You'll be sorry though." She said narrowing her eyes. She ran off before the could they could see the tears threatening to trickle down her face. "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU IDIOT!" She yelled to the person she collided with not realizing that it was Ethan. She hated everyone it the stupid school. 


	18. The Einstein Of Emotions

Kate spent the remainder of the day hiding out in the nurse's office. She told her that her tummy hurt. The nurse assumed that it was cramps and asked no more questions. As soon as school was out she hurried out of the building and headed straight for the park. She had told her mother that she was going over to Lizzie's after school and her mother, who had recently decided that she needed to bond with her only child, would wonder as to why she was home so early. At times like this she regretted that her mother had stopped going away on business trips.  
  
She knew exactly where she was headed when she entered the park. She just didn't know why. She stopped in front of the all too familiar tree. The day before she went away to camp the summer before sixth grade, she, Lizzie and Miranda had come to this park. To this exact tree and carved their initials underneath the words 'Best Friends Forever'. They had told Gordo that no boys were allowed but later in the day they felt guilty and has returned to the park with him to carve his initials with theirs. That was back in the days when they cared about hurting each other's feelings. Well it didn't work that way anymore. She went to camp and was constantly told to 'act her age!' She listened and felt that the year she had over them made her superior. Even if they didn't know about it. She changed and they changed and nothing could change things back to the way they were.  
  
She was getting hungry. Maybe she should go home. She could just tell her mom that she didn't feel so good and decided to come home. Curling up in bed with the TV remote for the rest of the day didn't sound like such a bad idea anyway.  
  
As she reached her front door she saw Ethan turning the corner of her street. Oh no. She did not need to talk to him right now. She rushed inside and spied a note taped to the staircase. "Sorry honey. Emergency came up. Had to fly to Japan for a few days. Call you later. Mom." Ok, so maybe SOME things could return to the way they were before. Her doorbell rang and was followed by Ethan's voice.  
  
"Kate are you in there?"  
  
"Nobody's home." Oops. Her big mouth. Wait this was Ethan. He just might buy this.  
  
"If nobody's home then who just said that?" She could almost see his self- assured grin when he thought he had figured out something smart. Think fast Saunders.  
  
"Ummm. Kate bought a new animated answering machine for her doorbell. If you leave your name and number I'm sure she'll get back to you. BEEP." She cringed. Was that the best she could do? Then she heard him muttering something about having to get one of those as his footsteps faded. She let out a sigh and plodded up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and gasped.  
  
"You didn't think that I would actually buy that crap did you?" There was Ethan lounging on her bed, grinning at her.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"Dude how does any guy sneak in a girl's bedroom. You have a trellis leading up to your window."  
  
"So have you had much practice sneaking in and out of girls' bedrooms?" She couldn't help it. She was jealous.  
  
"Nah but my big brother was right. It's a piece of cake, once the girl has a trellis." He wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh. "So tell me. Why did you get so mad with the others today?"  
  
"Why don't YOU tell ME? You probably heard."  
  
"I heard that you don't want Lizzie and Miranda to perform at the dance. I also heard what they thought was the reason. Now I want to hear the real one." Her eyes started to tear up. When did he become the Einstein of emotions? She gave in and told him the whole story including Big Red's plans for the dance. When she was done she drew a long breath and looked at him.  
  
"I'm going to make cheerleader Ethan, no matter what I have to do." He looked at her with a peculiar expression on his face.  
  
"Kate you've seen 'Bring It On' half a million times. You even dragged me to see it. Hell that's why I love it so much now. It reminds me of you. Now you know as well as I do that if people followed tradition all the time that Missy would have never gotten in. But she did, because she was the best. Even if you don't do this stupid prank you'll get in because you're the best." Kate was still apprehensive. There was no 'Torrance' to stand up for her on this squad. This was reality, not some movie, even if her archrival felt that she had stepped out of the same show.  
  
"And if I still do this prank. Would you stop talking to me too?" He had gotten up and was now investigating the contents of her vanity. He seemed quite interested in the perfume named 'Tigress'. So that was what had her smelling all playful, spicy, and seductive. He made a mental note to remember that when her birthday came around and instantly forgot it. He then realized that she was watching him anxiously. She was waiting for an answer. What was the question again? Oh yeah. Would he ever stop talking to her? He considered it for a moment and then decided that it wasn't even an option but something else was. He bounded back unto her bed and tried portray his best reclining bikini model pose.  
  
"Nah. Boyfriends aren't allowed to do that."  
  
"BOYFRIENDS?!"  
  
"Oh did I forget to tell you? Sorry dude but we're going out now." She giggled nervously and hit him lightly with her pillow. It was bad etiquette, after all, to injure your new boyfriend. 


	19. How Much You Mean To Me

Hi people. Wazuuuuuuuuuuup!!! Just thought that I'd let you know that I want to finish up this fanfic in the next 5 or so chapters. I might make it longer but actually I have a great new idea that I've already started writing. I don't want to post it yet because I know that if I do I'll become delinquent with updating this one and you guys especially my reviewers are way to great to be forced to suffer through long waits for updates. I know from experience that after a while it gets annoying. I have a sequel planned however so have no fear. If I didn't do something you wanted in this fic just tell me and I'll try to incorporate it into the sequel. I'll give you a hint as to what my new fic is about though. It's loosely based on a Sandra Bullock movie. Don't you just love Sandra Bullock movies? N E WAYZ Back to the story.  
  
Wait! Before I get beck to the story I just want to tell you about the songs in this chapter. Obviously the first one would be Hilary Duff's 'I Can't Wait- Dance Remix', the second one however I wrote especially for this fanfic called 'How Much You Mean to Me'. It's not my best work but I hope you like it. Ok, NOW back to the story.  
  
&==============================%@%=============================&  
  
Lizzie and Miranda screamed with excitement. The announcer had just gone up on stage to introduce them. They were actually going to sing at the dance!!! They still weren't talking to Kate since their fight three weeks ago, and that did put a damper on their joyous mood but not much of one. They were about to do their first real performance as a duo. They had decided to do two songs, an upbeat dance number and a sappy love song. Getting the music without the studio was not as difficult as they thought. All they had to do was to call up the school's 'resident dj'. He had been well equipped to provide customized instrumentals for their songs.  
  
They ran onstage to a unanimous gasp from their schoolmates followed by a frenzied uproar of cheers and whistles. The school was ecstatic that two of their own were the mystery super group.  
  
"Lookin' good girls." The announcer called before handing over the microphones. They didn't know if he said as a default comment to exit the stage or if he really meant it. In any case it didn't matter. They WERE looking good. Lizzie was wearing a sparkly white tube top with black leather bellbottoms while Miranda had on the same thing only her tube top was of a black sparkly material and her bellbottoms were white leather. Together they resembled a checkered flag but a very cool one at that.  
  
"How are you guys doing tonight?" Lizzie asked into her mike. She was answered with a roar of approval from the crowd.  
  
"Are you ready to have some fun?" Miranda asked.  
  
"ROAR"  
  
"Are you ready to dance?" Lizzie  
  
"ROAR"  
  
"Are you ready to PAAAR-TAY?" Miranda  
  
"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR"  
  
With that the music started up on their first number. They were doing the dance song first with Lizzie on lead vocals. By the school's reaction, they were loving it. They even invited Ethan up onstage to do some of his dancing antics. Unfortunately while trying to put his own bizarre spin on the funky chicken he kicked over a mike stand. Luckily they weren't using it.  
  
At the end of the song amidst furious applause the pair spotted Kate for the first time that night. She was moving up to the front of the stage with Claire and another girl with wild red hair holding a huge plastic bag. Obviously Kate and the former had resumed their friendship. What did it matter to them anyway? But it did and as much as they tried to deny it they had regained a strong bond with Kate in the time she spent hanging out with them. At that same moment Kate said something to the redhead next to her. From the expression on her face it was clear that she was angry with the girl. After a second of yelling she flounced off. She did not disappear for long though as she reappeared with Ms. Ungermyer who proceeded up unto the stage just as Lizzie and Miranda were beginning their second song. It had taken them a little while to set up as Miranda was accompanying the instrumental track with her guitar for this song.  
  
"Excuse me girls, I have an announcement to make. Mimi Anderson I would like to see both you and the contents of that bag you're holding in my office right now." Big Red was wearing the expression of a deer just before a car hit it. All around her she could see people look at her, mouth the word Mimi incredulously and the double over with laughter. She ignored them however and continued her search for one face in particular. She found her still close to the stage.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this Saunders" She said fiercely and stalked off to the principal's office still holding the bag of balloons. Things soon got back to normal however and after a call by the pair on stage to hold that 'special someone' close the music began.  
  
Hold on; Buckle up 'cause we are going for a ride into love.  
  
Stay strong, Take me in your arms and prove that we can fly like a dove  
  
There were times when I thought that I would never reach this state. This state of grace  
  
Now my life is so magical and I'm reminded why every time I see your face.  
  
God has blessed me, profoundly  
  
When he made your love for me  
  
I can't tell just how much  
  
You mean to me  
  
How much you mean to me  
  
We'll survive, all the troubles and the pain to come ahead, we have before.  
  
And now I take this moment just to say it's not a crush, it's so much more.  
  
Your warmth and encouragement inspires me so much, you need to see  
  
The type of special girl that is deserving of your love inside of me.  
  
God has blessed me, profoundly  
  
When he made your love for me  
  
I can't tell just how much  
  
You mean to me  
  
How much you mean to me  
  
Every time I go to sleep I dream you  
  
Everyday I wake up to your voice  
  
If I was forced to live one day without you  
  
I'd demand I get another choice (Repeat to a fade)  
  
When they were finished there wasn't much of an applause like the song before but that was ok. Everyone was more occupied doing 'other stuff'. The announcer broke the trance, however and the girls were given a huge round of applause. When they stepped off the stage, they were engulfed by a swarm of well-wishers as they weaved their way through them in search of their song's inspiration. At that moment Lizzie felt a familiar hand take hers in its grasp. She looked up to see Ronnie smiling at her.  
  
"Lizzie that was great! I didn't know you had such a sensational voice." She was genuinely glad to see him. She hadn't seen him around school for a few weeks but at this moment he was not the focus of her attention.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at him, still searching to find Gordo and Larry.  
  
"That's not the reason I came over though." He said pulling a girl from behind him and lacing his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie, this is my girlfriend Hope Peterson. She just moved back to Hillridge. Hope, THIS is Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie was stunned for a second. Could this be the girl that he. One look in his eyes told her that she was. He looked absolutely smitten with her. HER eyes, however, were full of apprehension.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lizzie. Ronnie said you were pretty but I didn't think that you were this gorgeous. I'm almost jealous." She wrapped her arms tightly around Ronnie's waist and Lizzie laughed inwardly.  
  
"No need to be, you're ten times more beautiful than I am." She smiled amiably and the girl who was in fact very pretty with soft brown hair and eyes to match. "I don't need to be rude but if you'd excuse me I have to go." With that and stars in her eyes she headed to where Miranda had already made her way over to the guys. 


	20. Frankie, Do You Remember Me?

The night was almost over and the foursome were standing by the now almost empty punchbowl trying to miraculously get enough of its contents out of it to fill four glasses. They were tired but joyful at the girls' success. Just then Ethan ambled over to them dragging a hesitant Kate behind him.  
  
"Hey guys. Ladies, ladies, ladies. You were AWESOME!"  
  
"Yeah, you were." Kate agreed, not looking directly at them.  
  
"Thanks guys. Um, Kate? Why did Ms. Ungermyer call that girl into her office?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It was nothing guys. Forget it."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what did she have in the bag?" Kate bristled. She had just saved Miranda from the utmost embarrassment how dare she question her.  
  
"Look, I didn't do anything and I don't have to stay here and put up with-"  
  
"No you don't understand." Miranda cut in. Obviously Kate had misunderstood what she said. "Look I know that we were going to be the victims of the Autumn Dance Prank. You warned us and we. No I accused you of being jealous. I'm sorry." Kate was stunned and then she looked accusingly at Ethan. "He didn't tell me. I heard some people saying that Mimi probably going to do something to us for the annual prank. They called her Big Red though. I just remembered how desperate you were for us not to perform after we saw you talking to her and figured it out. You're a good friend Kate. I just hope that you give me a chance to be on to you after how bad I treated you." Kate's face crumpled with tears but she regained her composure and smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The dance was finally over and they all piled outside to waiting parents. Lizzie was spending the night over at Miranda's. They had to leave the next morning for San Francisco again the next day. They were going to do four more songs that week, as well as a photo shoot for their album cover. They had so many ideas for the cover but they had to discuss with their consultants first. They were more prepared for the week's separation from their world this time. This was especially so with one important addition to their apartment. Computers with broadband connections. They don't know how they survived without them before. Oh yeah. Not good. This time was going to be different. The best part, however was that the guys would be coming up for the weekend again. They were going to come every weekend now.  
  
The rest of the night flew by quickly as did the plane ride to San Francisco. When they collected their mail the doorman informed them that a special package had arrived for them just fifteen minutes ago. He then pulled out two bunches of yellow roses. The cards read "I forgive you for not telling me that you have a flat here now. Frankie." The two girls were beside themselves with excitement. How did he find out that they would arrive then? He didn't leave them to wonder long. Miranda's mother sent the girls upstairs when she had her own 'chat' with the doorman, as Lizzie's did the month before and came up with Frankie trailing behind her.  
  
"Frankie! Oh my Gosh! How did you know we were here?!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Well since two little birdies neglected to tell me two OTHER little birdies did." He said jokingly as the girls looked confused. "I know the twins." He explained." We did a lot of ads together when we were smaller and we always hung out. Imagine my surprise when they told me that they got new neighbors. Two really cool girls named Lizzie and Miranda."  
  
"We're sorry. We just didn't think about it." Lizzie replied. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm shooting a new movie in San Francisco so for the next six months I'll be living two blocks away. I look forward to hanging out more with you guys, even though I hear that you'll only be here one week in the month. So whadaya say Lizzie? Miranda? You two up to being mugged by my fans again?" This time Miranda responded.  
  
"What the heck. We're gonna have to get used to it soon enough. Wanna go get some grub? I can get my mom to drop us off at the mall."  
  
"What are we waiting on? Food Awaits!" With this comment Frankie hooked his arms offering them both to the girls swaggering like a Hollywood playboy. He was really excited at what Marianne and Lianne had told him. If Miranda and Lizzie were really going to be pop stars then she might agree to go out with him again. After all she would be famous too, mobs of people would swarm her whether or not he was with her. Probably even more, she was hotter than he was. By far. He would ask her out at lunch.  
  
***************************@(0)@***************************  
  
Lunch was great. They had decided to skip the mall and went to a small bistro instead. The pasta was excellent and Lizzie should know. She had after all tried the real deal. Miranda had just gone to the restroom when Frankie started to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Ashton Kutcher is throwing a party here Saturday night and I'm getting to party with the big boys as a an apology for him stealing my car on Punk'd. You wanna come?"  
  
Lizzie, totally missing his meaning replied excitedly. "Oh my Gosh! This cannot be happening! ASHTON KUTCHER IS SOOOOOOO HOT!!!" She squealed. "And Gordo and Larry would be here too! This is perfect"  
  
"Actually, I meant just me and you."  
  
"Oh.. Oh wow, Frankie. I'm, um kinda going out with Gordo now. And its serious you know so I'd love to but I can't. Don't hate me. I still like you, just not like that. You're a great guy and all..." She trailed off and they spent an awkward moment in silence before Miranda returned oblivious to what had just taken place.  
  
"You guys would not believe who I just spoke to!" She looked as if she was ready to explode with excitement.  
  
"Who?" Lizzie enquired.  
  
"ASHTON KUTCHER! And guess what?!! HE JUST INVITED ME NO US! TO A PARTY ON SATURDAY. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Many of the patrons in the dignified restaurant turned to stare at the girl squealing like a pig about to be slaughtered. Kids today were so much louder than before. 


	21. This Couldn't Be Happening

Hey ppl. This fic is ending hopefully in the next 2 chapters, this 1 included. If you want me to continue I will but I'm kinda losing inspiration. I have a whole lot of ideas for this fic but.. Anyways, I'm trying to finish it up quickly so that I don't take too long updating and frustrate people. I have a great idea for a new fic and I even have a few chapters written so as soon as I finish with this 1 I'll post it. So lets get it in. Please review. I somehow have the feeling that I starting to bore y'all and I aim to please so tell me how. BTW my exams are done and I am officially out of school now!!!! And I mean really out, for like EVER until I go to college and I don't want to go this year so until I get a job I'm all yours. Well half yours anyway I have a whole lot of cheerleading competitions coming up and a neglected boyfriend to make feel like the ALPHA MALE. You know soothe over the fragile ego. Lol. Luv ya. Review me. CHASE  
  
Lizzie hugged Miranda screaming in her ear. She then hugged Gordo screaming in his. This could not be happening. They were at a party hosted by Ashton Kutcher!!!!! She swore she just saw Usher pass her by. She squealed one more time for good measure and thanked her lucky stars that Miranda was such a friendly person. She knew that SHE would have never had the nerve to strike up a conversation with Ashton coming out of the restrooms. He was a pretty approachable guy though she must admit. He had greeted them personally when they entered the party but that was probably because they had ended up going with Frankie after all.  
  
After he got used to the idea he had admitted to her that even though he liked her himself he had always thought that Lizzie and Gordo would have made a perfect match. So everything was cool between them. He was actually hanging out with Gordo and Larry more than her at the moment. She didn't mind even though that meant that she didn't have Gordo's full attention. It gave her and Miranda all the more time to wonder at the sheer awesomeness of the whole situation. She was still in her screaming reverie when she bumped into someone. Terrific. Even at her greatest hour she had to be clumsy. She turned around muttering profuse apologies when she realized just who it was she had bumped into.  
  
"OH....... MY........ GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you know who you are??!!!" Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did she have to say such an idiotic thing? OF COURSE he knew who he was. Didn't she know who she was?! He's going to snub her. She just majorly embarrassed herself. Isn't this the moment when the floor is supposed to open up and swallow her? Why do the laws of the universe always let you down when you don't want them to?  
  
"Well the last time I checked I think I did. Who do you know me to be?" He smiled. At her. He smiled at her. HE smiled at HER! HE SMILED AT HER!!! HESMILEDATHER HESMILEDATHER HESMILEDATHER!!!!!!!! This is unbelievable! JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE SMILED AT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Are you ok?" Say something McGuire. Nothing stupid this time.  
  
"I'm fine. I am so sorry for bumping into you I just, Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you. I'm . My name is Lizzie McGuire and I'm a huge fan. I mean like colossal "  
  
"Lizzie McGuire huh? I've heard that name before."  
  
"YOU HAVE?!!! I mean you have. Ummm... where exactly have you?" Oh great, stupid comment number 2. Shouldn't she quit while she was ahead? Obviously her brain didn't think so.  
  
"Didn't you perform at the IMVA's?"  
  
"Oh that! Yeah I did."  
  
"That was impressive." She could hold in the excitement no more. Justin Timberlake had just called her impressive! There was no way she could not share this with Miranda at that exact moment.  
  
"Miranda!!!!!!!!!! Justin Timberlake just said that I was IMPRESSIVE!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, that's great Lizzie. It really nice that Jus- WHAT?????!!!!! " obviously Miranda hadn't been paying attention to Lizzie. Who could blame her. It was incredibly difficult to listen to Lizzie when Larry had started to whisper in her ear, which had turned into him nibbling on her ear. They had just started to most intense kiss when Lizzie had interrupted. Not even Gordo had been listening to her. He was deep in conversation with Frankie about the car from the movie 'The Fast and the Furious' that he had just bought. They all looked up at her surprised at that moment however. Miranda was the first to recover, or maybe just the first to speak.  
  
"OH MY GOSH JUSTIN!!!! I LOVE YOU and I mean it I'm not just saying that I really do. I have posters of you ALL OVER my room and I have a whole folder on my computer with even more pictures of you, just you, not Nsync. Don't get me wrong I love Nsync, immensely but I love you a little more than the rest and JUSTIFIED!!!!!! I bought it on the first day. I love how you have a more edgy R&B feel. I like pop but R&B has more depth y'know? That's why I like you so much too I mean you weren't afraid of what people thought of your change or anything you just followed your heart and what a beautiful heart it is. I'm kinda like that. I advocate individuality all the way. Oh my gosh I'm rambling aren't I. I'm so sorry. Am I annoying you? No don't answer. I would hate myself if I thought I was. I should hush now." With that jumbled speech Miranda suddenly stopped and stared intently and dreamily at her idol. He looked as if he was trying to stifle laughter.  
  
"Are you Miranda Sanchez?" He knew her name. HE KNEW HER NAME!!!!!!!! But how?  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
"So you two are SESOR." Lizzie and Miranda stared at each other. Hoe could he have possibly known? It wasn't like if they were superstars they were still in the shadows. "It's great meeting you two. I was actually gonna swing by the studio tomorrow when you're recording but it looks like fate smiled on me." He flashed another one of his heart melting smiles. "Maybe I should explain myself. I recently did some work on a new single at the same studio as you two and Brian let me hear a few of your songs. You guys are HOT! I was going to swing by tomorrow to see if you guys sound as good in person as you do recorded. You see if you do well.. Let's just say that I'm looking for an opening act for my U.S. tour." 


	22. Saying Goodbye Was Never So Sweet

Hi everybody! This is the very last chapter of my very first fan fiction. It's been fun. Really fun but all good things must come to an end. Thanks for being supportive. Feel free to email me at cafecaramel29@hotmail.com or afro_dite@trini.com I wanna hear from y'all. Oh and don't forget to review too. Don't worry I will keep on posting more stories but I want to know what you think of my first effort. CHASE.  
  
Lizzie hugged Gordo and tried to hold back her tears. She was so going to miss him but it was for the best. She hoped. Things had happened so fast over the past five months that she had hardly had time to be with him and now she was leaving for another six.  
  
Justin had loved it when they sang for him and had taken them to an audition the very next week. Disney was ecstatic that he had wanted them for the tour. That would increase their C.D. sales by the thousands. They were hoping to exaggerate Justin's former Mouseketeer status to promote the girls.  
  
All of this meant truckloads of extra work for the girls. They worked even harder at their C. D. and it was going to be released in June for Miranda's birthday. They had miss so much school that they were now tutored part time by none other than Mr. Dig. Now that they were going on tour, however they would be getting their new teacher as he had refused to leave California and his scores of other students.  
  
Despite the fact that the two girls had been painfully busy, they had somehow managed to grow even closer to their boyfriends. They had of course promised to visit them a few times in whichever city they were but it was definitely not the same as they had been used to. Things were actually as close to perfect as they would ever get in their little universe and although this tour was something any girl would dream about somehow their dreams were populated more by average brown haired boys than the blond haired babe that they would be performing with.  
  
Miranda took it all the hardest. She adored Justin and it was the greatest pleasure working with him, especially on the dance routines. She always was a great dancer but leaving home and leaving Larry was overwhelming for her. She kept on repeating that she had ignored him for so long and that now that life was finally perfect it was all ruined by something even more perfect. No one understood her but Lizzie. She had even forbidden Larry from coming to see them off. She was now sitting in the tour bus looking at Lizzie and Gordo say goodbye. She was not going to cry today, she had told herself earlier. Since then she had re-applied her makeup twice before calling it a lost cause. She now had a horrible case of raccoon eyes.  
  
She looked on as the pair hugged and a tear dropped. She saw them pull away and two more dropped. They came closer for a kiss and she stopped counting. Finally they pulled away for a second time and Lizzie ran towards the bus with her own tears streaming down her face. She stepped in and looked at Miranda.  
  
"Miranda... is all of this worth it? I mean do you think that we're gonna be ok?" She had that lost look in her face again. It was one that they had both become accustomed to over the last week. Miranda was in no mood to reassure her as she felt lost herself. She was saved from answering however by their cell phones ringing. Justin had three-wayed them.  
  
"Hi girls. Don't say anything. I know that you're just about to leave and are probably excruciatingly sad so I'm giving you two a little surprise. There's a DVD already in the player. Press the play button." They did so quickly and were surprised to see all their loved ones on the TV screen overhead with Justin.  
  
"Lizzie honey, how are you?" Jo's voice came flooding into the bus.  
  
"I know that you've been really depressed hija bonita, but I hope you won't be for long." Miranda couldn't believe it. One of the reasons she was so sad was because her father had gone back to Mexico to start building the hotel. It was impossible for him to be in California, but there he was staring at her from the screen using his pet name for her. Little did she know that he had been flown back in the country just the day before for her little surprise.  
  
"Can we just tell them already Lanny and I have some very important snooping to do on Lizzie's computer." Yup Matt was still Matt and although she would rather be tortured than admit it, Lizzie would miss him horribly.  
  
"Ok fine. Girls, we're going to join you guys next week in New York for your opening in MADISON SQUARE GARDENS! All of us. Larry and Gordo too isn't that GREAT?!!!!" At this point the girls dropped their phones forgetting that Justin was still on the other lines and started screaming happily, hugging each other. This was excellent news. The bus started pulling off as they were doing so but was promptly stopped by a loud thumping at its side. The door swung open to reveal Larry.  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to come but I just couldn't let you go without saying goodbye. Believe me I tried. I sat on the curb for almost a half hour now just looking at the bus willing it to stay put but when it started to move I got desperate. I love you Miranda. I didn't want you to go without hearing that. I better go now." With this grand speech Larry turned and walked towards the exit.  
  
"LARRY WAIT!" Miranda's voice brought him to a halt but he didn't turn. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes. He was after all, a cool dude now with his wrestling jacket on. She walked up to his back turned him around and revealed her soul to him in a kiss that would never end even long after their lips parted. A kiss that reached down to their souls. "I love you too." The depth of the words escaping her lips made her shudder and Larry took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulder. He kissed her on her forehead with a small smile and stalked off the bus.  
  
Miranda turned to look at Lizzie, who was trying to be inconspicuous, with a glow in her eyes. "Yes Lizzie, we're gonna be ok." With that she turned on the stereo and put in the feel good song at the moment. They jumped up and down in the moving singing along to their completed C. D.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Why not?  
  
Take a crazy chance?  
  
Why not?  
  
Do a crazy dance?  
  
If you lose the moment you might lose a lot  
  
So why not?  
  
WHY NOT? &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
WATCH OUT WORLD WE'RE ABOUT TO TAKE YOU ON A SESOR!!!!!!!  
  
The End  
  
So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Do you want to know what happened to Lizzie and Miranda on tour? I have a few surprises up my sleeve, especially with their relationships with Larry and Gordo but I need know if you guys are even interested in a sequel first so you know what to do. Love CHASE. 


End file.
